The Darkness Falls
by RavenNagisa
Summary: Set in 5th year, Harry must face the challenge of dealing with Cederics death, Severus realises there is more to the boy who lived, and the children of well known Deatheaters are soon to join Hogwarts. Will Harry find comfort, or will his pain destroy him
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness falls

Authors note: I don't own or share anything in common with JK Rowling the HP series are entirely hers. All characters themes and world that are HP based aren't mine, I'm just renting them.

A beta would be nice, as I make a lot of Grammatical and punctuation errors in my works.

Set in 5th year, non HBP or DH compliant, OOTP storyline basic points used.

Warning: instances of abuse and torture, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SWEARING, If you are sensitive to such topics, or underage, please don't read…

All Other characters are mine.

On with the Story

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Death….only death…. The assault on the boy's senses begins, the graves, a cauldron.

A sick feeling rises up in him, he holds it back for dear life, He can't show weakness, not now.

Cold eyes staring down at him, "Kill the spare" comes a mocking voice from above him, all instincts screaming at the boy to run, to get away now.

A moment of courage or perhaps stupidity allows the youth to raise his head and look up at the one who spoke.

All that he sees is dead eyes, cold dead hateful eyes. Cedric staring down at him, mocking him crawling into his mind as a worm would through a carcass.

"I'm sorry" rasps the dark haired youth.

A hand snakes into his hair, lifting him up from the dirt, a shooting pain hitting him, scar burning.

"I'm sorry" Mocks Cedric, his robes billowing, tattered and filthy.

"For what," A sneer forms on the deathly pale face, the dead eyes almost flaring to life, the once proud boy is no longer there.

Cedric's face snakelike, eyes blood red, staring at the trembling body before him as if he where devouring the pain coursing from Harry.

Something akin to malice and perhaps pity playing in his eyes, a slap across the face sends Harry from his mind and to reality.

Harry is on his knees; head down, as a dog before a master, broken and awaiting more pain.

"Look at me" Hisses the beast.

"I'm sorry," come's another faint whimper, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't be, Potter. You not only provided me with your blood, but this fine body."

"No, it can't be, not Cedric, no I took him back, I kept my promise" Said Harry within his mind.

The thought was immediately answered with a deadly hiss, "LIAR"

Harrys gaze is roughly directed up, to see the cauldron, and Peter standing behind it with his silver hand upon the remains of Cedric's corpse.

"I can hear you little one, your promise was empty, his body is mine now," Said the creature before him.

A scream hitching in his throat comes out only as a sob.

A cold dead hand reached out and grasped him by the throat; the icy chill of the graveyard became more prominent.

His scar flaring, the pain making him cave in, the welcoming abyss drawing him in as a warm cocoon, an urge to fight flared, he tried in vain to push away, but he was too weak…always weak.

"Your mine" Rasped the voice,

The Hollow face and red eyes turned to a hooded figure, "Sleep, forever"

A scream ripped from the boy's throat, pain erupting through him coursing through his veins, shredding his soul, destroying hope.

Glistening light, a blade perhaps, a weak whimper came Harry.

'Blade, knife, pain, had to fight, had to get away, no more pain' thought the boy his voice now only a faint whimper.

He saw the shine above him again, this time a final scream came from his throat, but it went unheard.

"HARRY" screamed a woman, before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Roared Albus Dumbledore.<p>

The Dementor fled from the shining light, making its escape through a window, glass shattering onto the floor.

"Severus see to young Harry" Said the headmaster calmly walking over to the Dursleys extending his hand with chocolate to them.

Their trembling forms and terrified eyes staring at almost nothing, they sat there as rats cornered by a cat.

The headmasters hand is swatted away briskly by the potions master.

"Severus your behaviour is quite….." Started Albus slightly offended by the actions of his potions master.

"JUSTIFIED" growled Snape.

"What on earth…" Was all that was heard from the ancient Wizard?

The only Reaction he received was Severus pointing to the cupboard with a look of pure fury on his face.

"THAT," Was all that was heard through the room, the potions masters magic was flaring at what lay within the cupboard.

With a walk that was more akin to a run, he went across the road to access the Floo network.

As Dumbledore approached kneeling over a small bed, the cupboard door had a drawing of a boy with glasses upon it, and a scrawled note that said, 'Harrys room'.

All colour faded out of the wizard's eyes when he saw the blood soaked rags on the bed.

The form seemed to be in the form of something, almost human, looking closer, he saw Harry.

His Harry, bruises marking every inch of his skin, welts and cuts upon his back, a spine protruding from a figure that was far to malnourished to be alive.

The word freak cut into his back, as if to show the world something unsightly and twisted.

Severus returned to the Room within moments followed by Madam Pomfrey, who had travelled through the Floo across the road.

Albus Dumbledore trembled not daring to touch the child, was unceremoniously shoved out of the way by the Mediwitch and Severus.

All that was heard was "I called you as soon as I could Poppy"

Dumbledore was in far to shocked a state to register the rest of the conversation.

At that moment all he seemed to hear was white noise and static.

He had not noticed two figures walk in, Remus Lupin and Sirius.

"Albus is everything alright." Said Remus quickly.

A worried look marring his tired features, his friend Sirius approached and joined him.

Getting no reaction from the older wizard, who was now slumped against a wall in the hallway and tears streaming down his face silently.

They were answered by a Snappish remark.

"No, because of an apparent oversight, on the headmaster's behalf, about this household, the boy who lived may soon be the boy who didn't." Hissed Snape with a lot of venom directed at the headmaster.

"What have you done to my Godson Snivelus" Snarled Black racing over to Snape.

His anger faded and skipped all other emotions and went to sheer mental breakdown at the sight of Harry, suspended mid-air by Pomfrey, and blood seeping from his wounds as his vitals where indicated by 3 different glowing orbs nearby.

"How, he was….safe….Who, Safe, Harry…James I'm sorry" Was all that was heard from him.

The lingering cold in the Room from the Dementor had triggered a rather bad reaction, and what was left of Blacks Sanity was slowly beginning to unravel itself.

Severus walked over rather unceremoniously and cuffed Black sharply across the back of the head.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, MUTT, HARRY NEEDS YOU" He Yelled.

Taking a step back himself, realising that he had called the brat Harry, it had finally hit him.

Seeing the boy as he did had caused anger, which was directed towards the Dursleys, who were currently in a semi-conscious state due to the nature of Dementors.

After working as a spy for so long Sev had been able to control his emotions using occlumency and years of training.

Inside he was seething, but right now Potter…no Harry needed at least one rational mind other than Poppy to keep this little ill-gotten group from turning into a bloody madhouse.

The Mediwitch bustled in, "He's out of the woods, so I will take him to the med wing, don't worry, I have him stabilised and a stretcher charmed to travel" She informed them briskly before disappearing into the cupboard with a loud pop.

Sev merely nodded.

The look on Remus' face was dark, and wolf like, "He's right Padfoot" He said holding back a growl that threatened to surface.

Sirius snapped out of his stupor, looking hopelessly lost and afraid, the look directed at his friend was one that was seeking reassurance.

Lupin merely nodded, as he helped Black to his feet. Both looked pointedly at the potions master.

The single word that came from their lips was "who"

Understanding what would happen, he closed the lounge room door where the Dursleys where currently located and put a silent sticking charm on the door.

He was currently glad that Albus had taught him to use his wand behind his back, 'mental note: thank Albus for that before I strangle the old goat'

Sighing and suppressing the rage that threatened to leak out he said, "His LOVING relatives" Putting all his venom and Sarcasm into the word loving.

To use the term all hell broke loose would be an understatement.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BASTERDS, HOW DARE THEY TOUCH MY GODSON" Shrieked Sirius,

As if he had an epiphany he rushed towards the lounge to find it locked, Remus was shaking as if he had been doused by a bucket of ice water.

He had caught a glimpse, that was enough, he approached the cupboard and his sanity almost began to cave into the animal within.

The stench of blood, and numerous other bodily fluids emanated from the room.

The same blood that should flow through his pups veins, through the body that should be untarnished, and safe.

A low feral growl ripping out of his throat, normally the calm one, his fist soon found its way through the Drywall.

That action surprised Snape and he made a second mental note, "NEVER PISS OFF THE WOLF"

Sirius had tried ramming the door down with his shoulder, tried to remove the wall itself by clawing at it and failed to break into the lounge window.

"Sirius are you barking mad, you'll be seen," Hissed a voice from the doorway.

Mad eye moody had appeared in the doorway standing the in all his glory.

"To hell with it, I don't care, I was sent to Azkaban for murder, and now they can get proof that I have killed muggles," He snarled, as he started biting the windowsill with his teeth as a last resort.

Mad eye simply put a body bind on the deranged man, and he unceremoniously floated into the building behind him, glaring daggers at the Auror.

"Would you open the door for me Severus" asked Moony now with a deadly calm in his voice.

"No Lupin, in your current emotional state, you may eat those damn muggles before I get a shot at them." Answered Sev in his most snide tone.

"I'm sorry how Slytherin of me" Hissed the werewolf almost silently.

Snape wanted to snap back at Lupin for that remark, a part of him wanted to be out of the room at that moment, the gleam in those yellow eyes was not a good sign.

Nearly slapping himself, he did a second glance back to check what he had seen, he convinced himself that he had not just seen a demon in human form masquerading as Lupin.

Had Potter made him delusional, impossible, just a trick of the light, after berating himself for giving a damn several times over, he came to realise, that Potter was never the spoiled brat.

Harry was simply an abused child; damage of that magnitude had to have been inflicted over several months at least.

He had seen it with his slytherins, many times over, not to this extent but still, so many pieces fell into place, the homework, and a scared boy's glances over the shoulder, the hateful stare.

By merlin what had he done, his moment of clarity was cut short by the headmaster entering the room.

"Albus" he hissed.

Dumbledore looked a hundred years older, his long silver hair was slightly matted and those eyes had lost their twinkle.

Moody having been told of the situation was the first to start on the headmaster.

"ALBUS, I thought you'd have more sense than this, bloodwards my eye," He growled.

"I thought petunia would….love him as her own, as Lily would have" Said the man quietly…"How wrong I was"

Snape's face twisted, "You left him…With Petunia."

His Lily child, was left with Petunia, he had failed Lily on so many levels, first the Dark mark, the Insult, and now after her death…this.

She would be rolling in her grave and haunting him for all that he had done to the boy in school, another wave of guilt hit him like a small boat against a cliff in a storm.

"You miserable old fool" hissed Severus.

He turned on his heel and out the door, if Potter was to have a chance at recovery, he would need his expert brewing.

Once more mentally kicking himself, this time for acting like Lockhart in regard to his work, he was a master but he knew that his ego would have to wait till the boy got better to truly be worthy of pride in his work.

The store bought product was rather low-grade and often untrustworthy in his opinion.

Albus and Moody where left to sort out the fate relatives, with Moody and the aurors behind the reigns the Dursleys would feel the full extent of punishment, legal or otherwise.

Stopping in at the bathroom to wash his hands before beginning, he realised his robes and hands where covered in blood.

Potters blood, a slight wince that was seen by no one came from the man's face as he recalled the moment before he ran to the floo.

He had seen the boy, checked his pulse, it was strong enough to have time to fetch poppy and start repairing damage.

He would not have left the boys side otherwise, he had known he was out of his depth with healing but had deemed the boy stable enough to last a few minutes with the old meddling grandfather in the room.

Heading to his potions lab to begin brewing all the necessary vials of life-giving liquid, he paused to think.

They would have to inform Minerva, and Molly, and then Albus would be in for a hiding worse than any torture that the Dark Lord could inflict.

With that thought to calm him as he immersed himself in his subtle art, and bewitching snare of a cauldron and its ingredients.

To be continued….

* * *

><p>RNR. Will update everyday if possible. Thanks for reading<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness falls

Authors note: I don't own or share anything in common with JK Rowling the HP series are entirely hers. All characters themes and world that are HP based aren't mine, I'm just renting them.

A beta would be nice, as I make a lot of Grammatical and punctuation errors in my works.

Set in 5th year, non HBP or DH compliant, OOTP storyline basic points used.

Warning: instances of abuse and torture, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SWEARING, if you are sensitive to such topics, or underage, please don't read…

All Other characters are mine.

On with the Story

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

"How could this happen Remus?" Asked Sirius with a look of anguish, his friend could only sigh in response.

"I don't know, perhaps trusting Dumbledore wasn't the best choice" Said the werewolf sadly.

Although the old headmaster was brilliant, Remus could not understand how he had overlooked this.

Had harry talked about it or asked any of the teachers, how long had this been going on, he hated himself for not being there for Harry for so long.

"Best choice, are you mad, it would have been better for Harry if the Slimy Git had raised him," Said Sirius, suddenly thinking about what he had admitted.

He slumped against the wall, closing his eyes, the proud man Remus knew was an emotional wreak, angry and very depressed.

The only thing Moony could do right now was make a cup of tea; it wouldn't help to get worked up over something that couldn't be helped at the present time.

A thought hit Sirius, the night they had first met, and he remembered the talk they had, the shine in Harry's eyes.

Leaping away from the wall as if it had bitten him, he yelled at no one "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I SEE IT REMUS"

Lupin almost ran into the room, spilling the cup of tea he had made in the process, in fact at the shout Remus had damned the tea several times dropping the mug and its entire contents to the floor.

The smash of the cup was audible to the house elf that resided in the Black home, grumbling it made its way to the kitchen with a shambling step muttering curses at the wolf under its breath.

"What…"Was all Lupin was able to choke out, before Padfoot, collapsed in a heap.

Remus could smell guilt washing off the man, sitting down next to him wrapping his arm around the man who's body trembled in silent sobs.

"Easy now Siri, what's this about," He said trying to coax his best friend to answer as softly as he could.

Black looked up at him and croaked out "The night I saw harry in his third year, the gleam in his eyes at the mention of him living with me,"

At that thought Lupin flinched, he had not seen it either, so that entire year he had spent with Harry he had not noticed a thing about the boy, he was so intent of protecting him from other things, he failed to see a hurt boy inside.

"He's not like James," Whispered Remus, his features seeming more tired and almost older with that sentence.

"No he isn't, I see that now, I keep comparing him to James, but he isn't him, James is…dead." Said Sirius, finally realising that someone he cared for in his life was truly gone.

Remus looked up at him in shock, the man had finally realised it, they both had the weight of guilt pressing down upon them, and Remus made a vow to himself that he would get to know Harry, not as James son, but as Harry…Just Harry.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall had been setting up her lesson plans for transfiguration when the Floo had flared up, it was Poppy.<p>

"Minerva, I have one of your students here under my care, I think he would appreciate a familiar face when he wakes up" Said Pomfrey.

'A student, who on earth would be here over summer?' she thought to herself.

She put away the papers and walked to the Floo.

Upon her arrival she walked over to see a bandaged body of a student laying upon the bed, three orbs around him glowing steadily.

She hadn't recognised him, who was this child, what had happened, she walked over to the Mediwitch with a look of great confusion.

"Firstly May I ask what happened, and secondly who is this child?" Said Minerva in fierce tone, the child was one of hers, and hurt, she wouldn't stand for this.

"It seems to be long standing abuse, I have diagnosed broken bones from the age of 3 onwards and the boy is extremely malnourished, it seems the only time in his life he had a meal at least once a day was the months he was here."

The head of Gryffindor turned white at the thought, someone had hurt one of her cubs, tears came to her eyes, "Who is that, which student of mine is it?" She asked shakily.

Why had this boy not come to her, or worse yet why had she not noticed it, Poppy handed her the list of injuries that took up 6 pages from first injury to the current date.

Reading over the list her expression turned to one of disbelief, Poppy had bustled away to get the teacher a calming draught.

When the old teacher had reached the last page, she saw the writing, Patient of Madame Pomfrey, HARRY JAMES POTTER.

A stony feeling went through her body as if she had been staring at a basilisk, she felt numb, the boy had approached her in first year and she had been told that the boy had approached the headmaster also.

Remembering the words he said "Maybe I can stay here…and work…or clean…I could live with Hagrid…I wouldn't be any trouble…"

She was given a potion, which she downed a moment after being reassured by the Mediwitch.

Shakily walking over to the broken body of her lion, she brushed the patch of hair that was sticking out from the bandages across his head away gently. "Oh my child, forgive me" she said holding back a sob.

She had to be strong for his sake, giving the boy a light kiss on the forehead she turned to Poppy and nodded, "thank you for helping him"

Poppy nodded back "nonsense it's my duty to the boy, its Severus that you have to thank for the boy, he and the headmaster took him from those relatives after a Dementor attack." Said Madame Pomfrey with a rather harsh look on her face.

Minerva's already greying hair seemed to turn several shades greyer, a Dementor in little Whinging, inside the house, no wonder Dumbledore was present at the retrieval; at such an attack the wards would have notified him immediately.

In the state the boy was in she could only imagine what terror lurked in the boys mind when a foul creature such as a Dementor was near, the very thought made her shudder.

A very tight smile formed upon her face, "I shall go and have a talk with our old fool of a headmaster" she said briskly.

As much as she respected the man in previous years, this mistake, oversight whatever one would want to call it had made her want to hex the man 6 ways to hell.

"Do give him an earful out for me dear" Said Poppy bustling away to prepare a change of bandages for the boy.

The lioness simply nodded, walking down the hall towards the headmaster's office, on the way she saw Snape.

She nodded a thank you to him before heading to her intended destination.

All that needed to be said was conveyed to the potions master in that gesture, judging by the cold expression on her face, the show he would soon witness would be worthy of telling the grandchildren about.

Shaking his head, he was too young to be a grandfather.

He made his way to the med wing and gave Poppy the potions, walking over and pausing for a moment, he whispered "Get well soon brat".

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE IN THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE<p>

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was pacing, his Harry was hurt not only hurt but abused by family, berating himself.

They were family, why had this happened, had the boy been a troublesome child, or was the monthly allowance not enough, then again the allowance seemed to have not been used on the boy at all.

He had taken all of Harry's things from the house, he had found it curious that his wand and books had been hidden under an old floorboard in the smallest room.

Had he lived in that room? Why was the boy in the cupboard when they had found him? Judging by the rags and oversized clothing the boy had in his trunk, the boy hadn't even seen a cent of the payment to his guardians.

So many questions he wanted to know, but the first thing he would do was to seek out a befitting guardian for the child.

But for now Albus owled Gringots to halt any funds going to the Dursleys until this was all sorted out properly.

The Weasly family came to mind, but with so many children perhaps the boy would not get the attention he needed, Sirius was still out of the question, being a wanted criminal.

He didn't want the boy to be mollycoddled either; the boy needed strictness and kindness, to be shown boundaries without the use of force, but simply by teaching.

To flourish he needed a firm hand and an understanding of not only his actions but

Lupin also not a good idea, Minerva was caring but even she had family to visit, his own age prevented him from adopting the boy.

A thought hit him, a single parent in the school, the idea had merit, Harry did not need a family, he simply needed a father, a guide someone who knew abuse.

He was taken out of his thoughts by a rather unceremonious yell from down stairs.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WEATHER THE HEADMASTER IS SEEING ANYONE, HAVING A SHOWER, CHOKING ON A LEMONDROP OR IS TALKING TO THE MINISTER, LET ME BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO RUBBLE"

At this the stone gargoyle sprung open and the Deputy headmistress walked in.

This plan was in motion, "Good day Minerva, lemon drop" he said his eyes twinkling.

"No, and I don't think that this is a time for sweeties either Albus" She said coldly, staring him down.

Any lesser man would have been cowed by the glare, even Voldemort may have flinched at the look upon the witches face.

"Why Headmistress" he stated.

"I personally think that this is the perfect timing for such a thing" He smiled lightly, taking a lemon drop.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL, THIS IS NO JOKE, I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE BOY THERE," Shouted The emerald clad woman.

He face a mask of fury, as she reached for her wand to knock some sense into the headmaster, the door behind her opened.

"Ah Severus my boy how good of you to join the headmistress and I," Said the wizard with the odd fashion sense.

Snape had to only stare at the sight, he had heard the deputy yelling, but had he heard correctly, Headmistress

"Head master, my hearing seems to have failed me I thought you said…" questioned the Potions master with a look of disbelief on his face, and mouth slightly agape.

The old man raised his hand at them both, Minerva who was now looking just as confused as the Slytherin behind her.

"Alas, my boy and my dear Minerva, you did not hear incorrectly, as of tomorrow I shall resign my post as headmaster, and would like to name Minerva my successor." He stated firmly, a twinkle dancing in his eyes as if he had eaten a million lemon drops.

Mouth agape Minerva seemed to forget why she had come here before turning to Severus and saying, "What about Harry?"

Severus shrugged, before he could answer her Dumbledore cut in "Severus, I believe the boy needs a good home with a family that can protect him, and teach him, as well as one that knows how to help the boy heal, that is why I have taken the liberty to make you his guardian until other measures are found"

Minerva found her way to a chair, "Are you mad? As much as I trust Severus with the child, he and the boy would rather kill each other if they were given a chance." She said her eyes wide.

It wasn't old news that Severus had an image to uphold, him becoming potters guardian would require something drastic.

What was the old coot thinking, he considered legitimens for a moment, brushing the thought aside, this old meddler had a plan, now he had to act as the dungeon bat he was.

How the old witch had summarised the exact words that had failed to spew forth from the potion masters mouth, was a mystery to Severus.

He opened his mouth to interject once more, at the thought of being potters guardian; he was dismissed by a raised hand of Dumbledore.

"That is why we shall keep the boys identity a secret, you have a daughter am I correct Severus, he shall be a new student staying as your ward, and shall be resorted"

How the old man knew of his private life he had no clue, "Headmaster do you think this is a good idea, the risks involved would be phenomenal."

"Ah you see my boy, there are other things besides this happening at the moment, I believe the children of several death eaters have applied to come to the school this year, among them is one you know as Alexander." sighed Percival.

Cursing the boy and himself mentally to Merlins grave and back, He began to grind his teeth in frustration, the dull squeak from his teeth almost echoed in the room.

For a moment Minerva cringed at the noise, unsure whether the man would hex the headmaster himself or not.

Snape looked utterly defeated, if that boy was coming to Hogwarts then the rest of that band of misfits would be to, his Daughter Sylvia would beg to come to Hogwarts with her friends.

Since the group was going into fifth year to finish schooling that could not be done with home tutors and mere study, Severus had considered the option of sending his child to Beaubatons School.

"Give me a few days to weigh the options headmaster, I shall not be signing anything until I'm sure that there is no other way around this," Hissed Snape with as much venom as he could muster.

After all the bat of the dungeons had an image to maintain, he couldn't simply just give into the headmasters request without at least delaying the inevitable arrival of the boy who's life he had made hell into the Snape family.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Severus" Smiled Dumbledore, the man was positively beaming at the black clad man.

Minerva had watched the exchange with a look of confusion, she had sworn that she saw the Dark man's features soften for a moment at the mention of the boy, the normally cold face and impassable snarky humour and insults became clear to her.

Severus had finally seen past James Potter's son, and had seen Lilly in the boy, a soft smile played of the Animagus' lips as she watched the billowing robes disappear out the door and a loud slam was heard upon the man's exit.

"Albus, you brilliant fool, one of these days you and your lemon drops shall be the death of me" She said with tight lips, still furious at the man, but impressed at the safety he has found for her wounded lion.

"Thank you headmistress," He chuckled, taking another lemon drop with a smile.

She took the copy of the daily prophet upon his table, looked at it for a moment, smiled at the man bidding her goodbye, and walked down the stairs.

A smile crossed her features as she heard the loud yelp from above.

Content with her revenge on the old meddling man she made her way to the hospital wing, to keep an eye on her boy and have a cup of tea.

Meanwhile upstairs, the headmaster was shocked to hear the scuttling of tiny feet, and soft growls.

One moment he had been taking a lemon drop from the bowl, the next the bowl was empty.

Had felt something bite his backside, jumping up with a howl, he had whirled around to see a lemon drop with several rows of sharp pointy teeth staring at him with beady eyes, much like that of a doxy.

To his horror he noticed the small army of candies scuttling across the floor hiding in every corner, as if making a trap for the headmaster.

Several more candies where scuttling ferociously at his toes, another had climbed onto the desk and was chewing on his long beard. The result was a multi coloured patch of hair.

Gazing at his toes he saw that they had become purple and green as if they had been covered in black berry's and green ink.

He sighed, Minerva's ability at transfiguration, the only thing he could do was to attempt to get on with his day.

* * *

><p>SEVERAL HOURS LATER<p>

The headmaster was in a frenzy about the little creatures, he hoped that Minerva's anger would soon be gone and he would be able to sit on his chair or at least walk into his office.

The army of tiny creatures had ensured that any place that could be accessed would be a trap, currently the head master had, one pink ear, a green eyebrow, most of his beard resembled a bag of skittles and several patches of yellow on his hands, a bright blue patch at the tip of his nose, and a multitude of colours that seemed to change all across his body.

To make things worse, the morning paper hand been incessantly beating the old man over the head since he picked it up.

Even as he ran from his office and towards the med wing the paper followed, slamming the door shut he was met with the faces of Minerva, Severus and Poppy.

A sheer look of horror and mirth that threatened to spill out, Minerva and poppy where the first to crack and began laughing rather hard, tear streaming from their eyes.

"Oh Minnie…. I expected something big from you, but this is…" Gasped Poppy attempting to get her giggles to stop.

Severus, started chuckling at the headmasters appearance, he saw the multi-coloured patches of skin, which had brought him to smile.

The dishevelled hair and oddly coloured robes made him think he was dreaming, the single fuzzy slipper on the man's foot had bought a good chuckle out of him.

But the moment that Albus jumped up and yelped running around the room, clutching his backside, had stopped his laughing for a moment.

Then he saw 3 lemon drops with teeth sunk into the headmaster's derriere, it had been the straw that broke the camel's back, the empty med wing was filled with Severus' baritone full throated laugher, he hadn't laughed that heartily since 7th year with Lilly.

Once that was over, and the laugher subsided to chuckles, a sigh was heard.

"I Think you are forgiven for now Albus, hearing Severus laugh was retribution enough" Said Minerva.

She gave a flick of the wand and the lemon drops turned back to candy.

A soft stirring was heard in the far corner, "Harrys waking up" Said Poppy.

Immediately they all rushed towards the bed, Severus was in the lead, with Poppy at his heels and Minerva and Multi-coloured Albus behind.

To be continued….

* * *

><p>RNR. Will update everyday if possible. Thanks for reading<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness falls

Authors note: I don't own or share anything in common with JK Rowling the HP series are entirely hers. All characters themes and world that are HP based aren't mine, I'm just renting them.

A beta would be nice, as I make a lot of Grammatical and punctuation errors in my works.

Set in 5th year, non HBP or DH compliant, OOTP storyline basic points used.

Warning: instances of abuse and torture, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SWEARING, if you are sensitive to such topics, or underage, please don't read…

All Other characters are mine.

On with the Story

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3.<p>

The soft shuffling made the boys eyes open slowly, was Petunia expecting him to make breakfast?

He felt numb, numbness, had the knife that had glittered in his memory done severe damage? Was he dead?

Finally able to take in his surroundings, he was able to smell freshly laundered sheets, and a smell of crisp bandages, and disinfectant.

The ceiling reminded him of the pattern he has seen many times in the Hogwarts infirmary.

A realisation hit him, he was at Hogwarts, trying to look around the boy who lived noticed that moving proved difficult.

"You gave us quite a scare Mister Potter," said the familiar voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"Ma… adam." He managed to rasp out, he felt himself being gently sat up, and a glass was pressed against his lips.

He tried to reach up but if felt as though his hands where bound, looking down he saw the bandages that held his limbs securely in place.

Panic rose up in him and for a moment he looked for all exits in the room, forcing himself to calm down; he gave a wary glance to the med witch.

"Drink this, it will help,"

The voice seemed to be right next to him, he knew it so well but at the moment he couldn't tell who it had been.

Not wishing to anger the person he took a small sip from the glass, it was water cool water, the sensation he felt was a mixture of joy and anguish, wanting to drink this forever.

The glass was pulled away, making tears rise in his eyes, he couldn't quite see who had given him the water, and his mind was too fuzzy to try and remember the voice.

"We shall give you some more water in a moment, we don't want you drinking too much and making yourself sick," Said Poppy.

"Mm...sorry" Whispered the teen.

"Nonsense, you were in quite a state when Severus and Albus found you, if it wasn't for that blasted Dementor in Surrey, we would have never known." Said Minerva in a protective tone.

"Now Mister Potter, how are you feeling?" Asked the healer,

Harry's head was swimming, Surrey, Hogwarts, Snape, Dementor, right now he couldn't make sense of any of it. "Don't understand," Muttered Harry, trying to hold his head, all of this was too much to process right now.

McGonagall gave the boy another sip of water, looking at Poppy worriedly, they had explained it clearly, was the boy that badly injured.

"Hello Harry my boy," Said Albus in his usual singsong voice, Harry only raised his head in the man's general direction, a look of confusion on his face.

Albus was indeed rather worried, the child should have been more alert, why was he so sluggish, was the dosage of the healing potions wearing off, he exchanged glances with Minerva.

"Minerva, please make sure he drinks that glass slowly and then another in an hour, the boy is severely dehydrated, normally I would give the boy a drip to rehydrate him, but due to the extent of his injuries and the amount of potions in the boys blood, if I were to give him a drip the excessive fluid would cause his kidneys to shut down entirely." Said Poppy, scanning the boys progress with her wand.

Severus in the meantime was scanning the list of injuries, noting what the boy would need in order to heal properly within the next 6 to 8 weeks.

The older professors looked rather unsure at Poppy's request, "Honestly, do you two know nothing," Growled Snape taking the two aside for one of his famous lectures.

"Severus the boy is barely responsive! How on earth will water help him? What does she mean the amount of potions? Surely they are for the boys benefit?" Questioned the head of Gryffindor as she glancing worriedly back at the boy.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the potions master looked up at her,

"Let me explain, the potions given to the boy aren't able to miraculously cure him instantly, due to his condition we had to lower the dosage so that his body could begin healing at a rate that would not send his body into a comatose state, this will NOT be an overnight stay, the injuries that are on his chart will take up to 6 weeks if not longer to heal,"

Minerva looked at him in shock; she had never seen an injury that was severe enough not to be able to be healed simply by one of her X student's potions.

"My boy, is there anything we can do?" Inquired Albus the multi-coloured patches of his face creased with worry.

"As I was saying," Continued Sev as he handed the chart to Dumbledore.

"Harry's body simply, cannot take any more potions at this stage, we must give him food and water the old fashioned way, because his body would shut down, that includes nutrient potions, although they are vital for his recovery and healing, at this stage they would kill him, his magic is already working at full capacity to heal himself, the dosages we have given him are supporting him only,"

"So what you're saying Severus is that the boy must heal on his own, what about pain?" Minerva whispered.

She looked very pale at the thought that Harry would have to go through 6 weeks of agony and recovery.

This was the part the potions master was dreading, "Minimal dosage, only when the pain gets severe, and local numbing creams for his wounds, that's the most we can do without killing him"

6 weeks at the least, 6 weeks of horrid pain and a lone bed in a hospital, without friends or family to comfort the boy.

As caring as the teachers where at Hogwarts, Minerva doubted that they would replace a trusted family, and the boy had hidden his problem from his friends, so it was only fair to say that he would not wish for them to visit.

Her lips trembled, as she sunk down onto a nearby cot, and tears began to show in her eyes, she could only imagine what the boy would have to face, and after last year facing this challenge alone seemed to hurt the proud lioness more than anything else could in the world.

Severus looked at Minerva, and heard a faint whisper, "The boy is entirely alone in this world," She sniffed.

Albus looked disappointed, "Now Minnie, he has us, and his friends" He said in an attempt to cheer the witch up.

"No Albus, he doesn't," Stated Snape. "For one we have all failed the boy in some way, and two if his friends had not noticed this and he was hiding it, then what gives you the idea that they boy has anyone whom he trusts, even his God father and the wolf where clueless, you were clueless,"

The headmaster lowered his head in grim defeat, "We can be there for him now," He said hopefully.

"We may only try, but after the way we have all been, no wonder the boy rushes to save others, and throws himself in from of danger as he does, it was never for the attention, but a cry for help, no one seemed to see the boy behind the title," Hissed Snape quietly.

Albus and Minerva looked up, Severus Snape of all people telling them that the boy he had talked down to as if he were a spoiled arrogant brat was now just…Harry.

Poppy made her way to the group, she had given the boy some more water, he hadn't thrown up yet, which was a good sign, and the bleeding from his wounds had finally stopped.

He had begun healing, the way he had drained the glass of the clear liquid was astonishing, she had added a few drops of glucose to help the boys starving body to take in energy.

* * *

><p>"Harry is asleep, but there is something you should know, there is something rather disturbing I've found,"<p>

They all looked up, what more could possibly be going on, "What is it Poppy?" Asked Minerva bottom lip quivering once again at the thought of her young lion's pain.

"Last night the boy was sleeping after I had healed him, I was in my office when I heard the alarms go, the boy sufferers from severe nightmares, judging by the way he was thrashing about," Stated Poppy.

"That's understandable, almost all victims of abuse are prone to nightmares and night terrors of some form" Said Severus.

"But you see, the boy was screaming, and I didn't hear it, I had to get rather close to the bed to actually hear the child," She said grimly.

"A silencing spell, while asleep, the boy has been hiding this from everyone for a very long time then, not only the fellow student, but one would have to assume that his family would not take to kindly to being woken up," Hissed Minerva, he voice dripping with venom towards the Dursleys.

The proud dungeon bat nodded in agreement, "The boy is used to suffering in silence, no questions are asked if the boy gives no clues," He muttered.

Minerva looked at him, "Severus…Repeat that…."She said her eyes wide as if she had caught onto a vital clue.

"No questions asked, if the boy gives no clues," he repeated.

"His grades, the boy never comes to me to ask for help, Harry always seems to struggle, and he gives no indication that he has not understood the material,"

"Don't ask stupid questions," The potions master said, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Care to inform me what you mean Severus." Said the Emerald clad Gryffindor.

"Petunia's response to Lilly each time she was asked something, that rule must apply for Potter also," He stated in dismay.

'Oh Tuney, if only you were here I would wipe that magic hating superior look from your face.' He thought to himself.

The conversation continued for well over an hour until the child awoke once again, a quiet moan of pain was all they needed to hear.

Again Harry awoke, he faintly remembered what had happened earlier, his head wasn't as foggy.

He wanted another drink, as if someone had heard his thoughts a glass was put to his lips, the cool water seemed to take the fog away from his mind.

"Good morning," He croaked, his eyes beginning to focus slightly, he realised he didn't have his glasses on, squinting to see who was around him.

"Good evening Harry," Said Dumbledore picking up the boy's glasses and putting them on the boy.

"Sorry sir," He replied.

"Nothing to be sorry for child, good to see you awake, are you hungry?" He smiled.

Harry noticed something different about the headmaster but thought it best not to ask.

"…yes….sir" Stuttered the boy, he had in fact forgotten the last time he had been given food.

The Headmaster snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared with a platter of fruit and a bowl of porridge and a glass of milk.

The food was placed in front of the boy who seemed at a complete loss at the food.

"Ah alas honey porridge, a favourite of mine," Said the old man, eye's twinkling.

"Would...you like some…sir" Asked Harry.

An odd sound was heard from behind, it had been a dry sob from Minerva at the boys selflessness.

The boy jumped as he saw his head of house come into view, "No Potter, I believe the headmaster has already eaten, now eat, you need your rest, when you are feeling better we shall talk more about future arrangements," She said with a soft smile.

Harry was confused, would he be expelled, or would they finally let him stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, he assumed it would be the first option, he could always dream of being away from the Dursleys.

But as Dumbledore had said last year, the bloodwards where the safest place for him, "Yes professor" he said looking down into his porridge.

"Potter, I shall be back at 5 to bring you your potions," Hissed Snape giving the boy a look that wasn't as harsh as his usual glare, the hatred from his face was gone, it was simply blank.

He watched the dark figure swoop out the door, sighing and picking up his spoon.

He felt as if the world had been set upon his shoulders once more, "Professor how did I get here?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Since he was covered in bandages he steeled himself to be able to explain his injuries, he had seen their faces, they knew, it wasn't a look of shock, but he could hear the pity behind their voices.

As always he had been a disappointment, they had all been right, he was worthless, the saviour of the wizarding world, damaged by a muggle, he could hear Malfoy's jeers in his mind now.

Oh how the great slimy git would laugh at him when classes started, the only reason he had simply walked out was because the headmaster and McGonagall where in the room.

Harry wanted to cry, and find a corner to hide in and blend in with the wall; he wanted his invisibility cloak at that moment.

Even right now a part of him thought death would be better than this, not to have to deal with the stares, the judgement, and most of all being a burden to everyone.

At that moment the child thought that many would have been so much better off if his mother had moved aside and simply let Voldemort kill him.

Minerva saw the look on the boy's face, she wasn't sure of what exactly the boy was thinking but the dark rings around his eyes she could have sworn that something inside the lion had truly died.

As Dumbledore began explaining the situation, Minerva noted the boys posture and could do nothing, all though she wished she could scoop the boy in her arms and keep him safe, any move towards the boy or physical contact may destroy and remaining trust he may have.

As the conversation drew to a close, she said "Get well soon child," With tight lips she exited the room in her usual proud walk, Dumbledore not far behind.

Again Harry was left alone, with only Madame Pomfrey in her office. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Awaking several hours later, he felt the familiar sting of pain through his body, and a weight in his chest made him feel like a hippogriff was perched on his ribcage.<p>

Although Dumbledore had explained about the Dementor and the potions in great detail, Harry had noticed he had used rather uncertain terms.

"Harry my boy, we shall discuss the upcoming year when you are feeling better"

What was there to discuss, couldn't he simply tell him that once Harry was better as he had stated that he would just go back to the Dursleys.

This uncertainty was doing his head in, he had no idea about what was going to happen, would all this simply end, would Dumbledore and the others ignore him as they did, at least Harry had been assured that his friends would be called only if he wished to see them.

The only wish he had at that moment was to be back in the cupboard, where things where simple, no one acted like they gave a damn, he didn't have to lie and hide the scars.

There he would simply be what he always should have been, not the boy who lived but the freak that was a burden and should have died the first time around, the boy who was in his relatives eyes bad to the bone and should be drowned like a ill-bred pup.

He didn't need to be a saviour, he didn't need to pretend he wasn't in pain, pain was the one thing he knew never to show.

At the Dursleys he had learnt 3 simple rules.

"Freaks are unworthy of life and its privileges which include food, water, bedding, clothing, and sleep"

"Freaks are silent as the grave for they do not deserve to be seen or noticed, because no one cares for an ungrateful freak"

"Chores done or punishment will be given for being ungrateful and not earning the privileges generously handed out to a freak"

Each of those things went in an endless looping cycle and to Harry it was simple.

The memory of his time spent on the floor of his dark cupboard when he came back from the Muggle School and had learned to write was ingrained on his mind.

His Aunt had read the report cards and he had done better than his cousin, he had been beaten and made to stand in his cupboard alone without food or water for 3 days.

After the second night of standing facing a corner, his small body had begun to yearn for sleep, and he had drifted off for a second only to head-butt the wall in front of him.

His uncle was furious and purple the moment he entered the tiny cupboard, aunt petunia shooed the man away before handing the child a pen and thick book.

"You are to write the words, I am a freak, until you have filled up that book, since you are so proud of being able to write," She had said spitefully.

For days Harry had worked in the darkness of his cupboard, diligently filling up the lines of the book with those words.

It had taken the boy 4 days and nights to fill the book entirely, by the end of the book he could not move his shoulder, his fingers where numb, and raw from holding the pen, and the muscles seemed to have locked in the position.

Weeks had gone by and the cramps and spasms in his arm had lessened only slightly, it had taken almost 3 months until he was able to bend the fingers enough without any pain.

His thought's where interrupted by the potions master coming into the room, with a handful of tiny vials.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

RNR, Thanks.

Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm trying really hard not to make any.

And thank you for the Favourites, and reviews


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkness falls

Authors note: I don't own or share anything in common with JK Rowling the HP series are entirely hers. All characters themes and world that are HP based aren't mine, I'm just renting them.

A beta would be nice, as I make a lot of Grammatical and punctuation errors in my works.

Set in 5th year, non HBP or DH compliant, OOTP storyline basic points used.

Warning: instances of abuse and torture, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SWEARING, if you are sensitive to such topics, or underage, please don't read…

All Other characters are mine.

On with the Story

Chapter 4, Sorry about the long time without an update.

* * *

><p>As Severus approached the bed with his usual cold demeanour, a flash of pain crossed the dour man's face as he laid eyes on the tiny child in the bed before him.<p>

The vials that he carried contained a nutrient potion, a children's dose of healing potion, and a minor pain potion.

Cursing the Dursleys to hell and back, if it wasn't for them the boy would be healthy.

"P…Harry" he barked, seeing the flinch, immediately regretting his tone.

The boy was shaking like a leaf, what had those muggles done to inspire such fear, normally the boy was arrogant and defensive.

"y..y..yes…sir" Stuttered the child, his eyes wide as saucers, looking around the room, particularly at one open window on the far end.

The potions master noted this, was the boy truly that fearful that he would chance a leap from a tower window to get away from a perceived danger.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked in a much softer tone than would normally be heard from the harsh man.

He brought over a small trolley that served as a table for those who could not leave their bed, placing the vials upon it.

A small unknown house elf popped out of nowhere behind Sev placing a small bowl of soup on the table, before disappearing again.

Harry stared at his potions master as if he had worn pink robes, the mans voice wasn't demanding, it was soft and almost caring.

Something in his wanted to break, and feel safe, but years of pain had taught him that this was a trap, no one could care for a freak.

"I'm fine sir" He said clutching the white sheet in his hand absentmindedly, fiddling with a single string that had unravelled.

"Eye's up potter" Said Snape, just because the boy was afraid did not give him an excuse to be disrespectful to a teacher.

Sheepishly harry met the gaze of the stern man, "Sir, what are the potions?" He asked trying to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

The man scared him, he may have rescued him, but the fear of not only rejection but further cruelty on his professor's behalf would have been far too much to deal with.

Giving the boy potions, could be seen as caring, maybe the man was just doing his duty, that had to be it nothing more, why would the dungeon bat of Slytherin want the freak known as the boy who lived.

Snape held back a snide remark, "Potions that will help you heal," he bit out, lining them up, and opening the stoppers.

One which shimmered and almost smelled of strawberry's and cinnamon was poured into the boys food.

The nutrient potion that he had spent several long hours modifying specifically for the boys use, it would be easier on the boys system and could be used in his food, it was flavourless.

Severus had managed to bind the properties of a vitamin tablet and the accelerating agents for nutrition into a vial.

Now his only hope was that the boy did not turn orange from the excess vitamins that he would be receiving each day.

Basic nutrition was fine for the boy, but getting the emaciated form up to scratch so that the healing could begin without further detriment, was a stroke of genius.

Sev was rather proud of himself, this vial had been downsized for the boy so they could start at the smallest dosage and work their way up without shocking the boys system.

As Harry took ate the food slowly, his professor handed him a second vial, and the third he had mixed in with water.

Harry had read much about healing potions, he had brewed several in the bathroom, in previous years as a precaution.

The boy had potions vials and bandages hidden all around the school, where no one would look, even the caretaker would not bother.

"There, not normal potions" whispered Harry to himself.

Severus' head shot up, "By Merlin, boy, I do believe I will have a heart attack, a Gryffindor that knows potions," Said Snape with snideness, yet a hint of laughter in his eyes.

Harry felt the familiar sting of ridicule, looking up he saw the professors face, and swore that a smile was hidden behind his harsh face.

The boy's eyes widened, the dungeon bat of Hogwarts had made a joke, Harrys jaw nearly dropped open but he remembered it was impolite to look like a codfish.

A tiny smile graced the boy's face for a second, and something in the cold long dead heart began to stir, the boy put in so much effort to keep everyone out, so much like himself.

Slapping himself mentally, he had not just compared himself to the boy who lived to get on his nerves.

The man sighed, "Yes you are quite correct, Pot..Harry," He said correcting himself on the boys name, since the child would be under his care he would need to be on a first name basis with the boy.

Harry raised his head in question, "They are not the average potions you would find in a text, these have been specially formulated for your situation," He explained.

"You made them….for me." Said the boy as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Indeed, and it was very perceptive of you to notice, considering how abysmal your grades in potions are, 5 points to Gryffindor" He said the last few words very quietly.

A huge smile stretched across the boy's face, Snape had given him praise, and given HIM points, him the golden boy.

Suddenly he felt as if he was hit with a bucket of ice water. The happiness from his mind was gone, this wouldn't last, 'stupid, stupid, stupid' He berated himself.

The greasy haired one noticed the change from the beaming smile to a dark look that was full of pain and fear.

He took a chair and sat next to the boy, the boy needed something to hope for, anything, now was as good a time to tell him of his future as any.

"Harry," He began. "Professor Dumbledore wished me to tell you that you are going to be living with me from now on," He said quickly.

Just like ripping off a band aid, quick and almost painless.

The small teen looked at him, It all fell into place, He would be living with Snape,

What about Sirius? Did he have to go back to the Dursleys? How long did he mean from now on?

All the boy could say now through the sting in his chest was, "You don't want a freak like me sir, too much trouble, you will throw me out anyway." He whispered.

A loud growl was heard from the door, and from above him.

Lupin stood in the doorway, his eyes yellow, Severus looked thunderous.

Both men wanted to kill the Dursleys at that moment, the boy believed he was not worthy of a home, and the way the boy viewed himself.

The word freak ringing in their ears, Snape began to see red, but took a breath and was about to calmly explain to the boy without bursting the vein in his temple that the boy had the right to be loved and cared for.

Lupin beat him it, "Harry James Potter," He said almost towering over the boy for a moment, before he leaned over the boy and gently cupped his chin.

"Never, call yourself that word again, if I hear it so help me, I will pay a visit to those pathetic excuses for relatives on the next full moon" He said, the yellow fading from his eyes.

Harry couldn't understand, why they didn't see it, a squeak came from his throat, "But I..." he began.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Harry, you are not a freak, you are a boy who has been through more than anyone should ever have to go through, you have every right to be cared for, loved, given food and given the chance to blossom, oh pup I wish I had been there for you" He said.

His first sentence had been strong and almost angry, then it became softer and turned to a tone of guilt and regret.

Why was he feeling guilty, was it because he couldn't take him from the Dursleys when harry was younger?

Why was everyone treating him like any other student, he simply couldn't see that he could somehow be equal to anyone, he felt privileged that they talked to him and taught him, he felt glad his friends decided to keep a dirty ungrateful beast like him around.

"Why?" he managed to choke out.

Severus looked at the interaction with horror, the boy truly did not see self-worth, he tapped Lupin's shoulder and shook his head.

The werewolf stood there with his mouth open, but understood, "I will try to explain another day, pup, right now you need rest, and your professor will take care of you," Said Lupin walking solemnly out of the infirmary.

"I trust you Severus," He whispered as he passed the black clad man, who merely nodded in response.

The fact that Lupin had called Snape Harrys professor had not gone unnoticed by the hook nosed man, it was true, as of several hours ago the boy was now in his care.

With a confused look plastered upon his face and uncertainty painted across it, the boy simply said "Sir?"

"Harry, you need rest now, you are now mine, and I will treat you as I would my own child, now young man, rest, I shall visit you for dinner," He said taking the vials that he had emptied.

The small wizard nodded, and obeyed, the man clearly was busy, but he would see him at dinner, the potions where rather good considering they did not taste of anything, usually they were bitter or tasted of dirty socks.

A look at the empty vials and the tiny glimmer in the boy's eyes that Severus saw to him went as an unspoken thank you.

Billowing out of the infirmary and into his quarters he checked his potions, before grabbing a handful of floo powder heading to the fireplace and saying "Prince manor"

* * *

><p>Lupin had flooed back to 12 Grimauld place, Sirius, rushed over to the fire place, with a flurry of questions.<p>

Lupin sat down and explained the guardianship situation, and Harry's long term care requirements.

Sirius hated the fact that he couldn't take care of Harry, that all the boy had to depend on right now was that git Snivellus, but right now Harrys health was more important that his feelings for the greasy potions master.

What Black had not expected was after the explanation was to see tears in Lupin's eyes.

"Moony what's the matter?" He said, this time it was his turn to be the one who listened.

"He's so broken Siri… (Sob) he thinks we will give up on him, (Sob) he thinks we will throw him out, he…he" Lupins body was shaking, he couldn't bear to think of his pup right now, all he felt was guilt.

"We would never, why would he think that? Come on old friend, you know Harry's strong, he will be flying around with us in no time" Sirius tried to comfort, but failing spectacularly.

"Paddy, he called himself a...freak," Lupin said, "It's been forced into him, he asked me why, when I had explained he had the right to be cared for, he asked why," Lupin said, the pain etched on his face.

Lupin held his hands to his face, whispering things Sirius couldn't' understand most sounded like why? Others he was clueless over.

Wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, he tried to comfort his grieving friend, he himself realised.

Lupin was grieving for the child that was lost to the world, a child that was forsaken and forgotten, a child who would forever feel alone.

He vowed to help Harry see his self-worth, to help his Godson heal, to help him realise, he had people who cared for him.

* * *

><p>Severus stepped out of the floo, to be met with a black kitten that gazed up at him from the floor.<p>

"Hello child" He said gazing at the animal.

The kitten shifted and soon became a teenage girl of 15, with bright blue eyes and long black hair, "Hello Dad," She said with a smile.

"Sit down I have much to discuss with you," He said in his usual tone.

She snapped her fingers and a pot of steaming hot tea appeared on the coffee table between them, "Do I get to go to Hogwarts Dad?" She asked with as much restraint on her bubbly personality as she could.

"To answer your question, yes, and secondly, so will that gang of miscreants you call friends, The headmaster spoke to me this morning about it, you shall all be on a three month trial before you are officially enrolled." He explained.

The girls eyes lit up, "Even Alex and James?" She asked, almost buzzing with anticipation.

"Sylvia, when I say your friends, I refer to young Mr Gareth, James, Young Cassandra, and that damned boy you are so smitten with named alexander" He said with a hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

She gave a small yip of joy and hugged her father, the man was harsh and cold on the outside but he cared for his daughter.

"What happened at school today, you look gloomy dad?" she asked.

"Well it seems you will have a brother, it may only be temporary but I am now his guardian." He said.

"Awesome who is it, a Slytherin?" She said jumping from the couch, for her 15 years she still acted like a child.

To Severus it was a refreshing hint of innocence she still held, unlike the children she had been brought up with, she was the most optimistic and well brought up.

"He shall undergo a change of appearance and have a resorting, he is from Gryffindor, his name is Harry Potter," Said her father.

There it was out for his daughter to know, he knew that she was well known for keeping secrets in her group she was like the unofficial secret keeper in that small gang of outcasts who had lived knowing nothing but war and pain.

The girl paled, "Ray will know," She said shaking a little.

The potions master looked up at her, "Let us hope that the boy has not chosen his father's side," He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

A dark haired youth kneeled before a snake like man, his deep grey eyes shimmering a beastly red colour in the candlelight.

The pale wizard sitting upon the throne smiled cruelly, "You know your mission"

The boy clad in leather nodded, 17 years had shaped his eyes into a steely gaze, he arose and looked at the Dark Lord.

"Yes father," He hissed in a serpentine tongue.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

RNR, Thanks.

Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm trying really hard not to make any. Will try and post the next chapter soon.

And thank you for the Favourites, and reviews


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness falls

Authors note: I don't own or share anything in common with JK Rowling the HP series are entirely hers. All characters themes and world that are HP based aren't mine, I'm just renting them.

A beta would be nice, as I make a lot of Grammatical and punctuation errors in my works.

Set in 5th year, non HBP or DH compliant, OOTP storyline basic points used.

Warning: instances of abuse and torture, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SWEARING, if you are sensitive to such topics, or underage, please don't read…

All Other characters are mine.

On with the Story

Chapter 5, Sorry about the long time without an update.

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed; long days of attempting to read his school books from last year had made Harry feel much like Hermione.<p>

The teacher had once told the boy to read the text to him to try and gauge the boys understanding, soon hearing the boy stuttering and squinting, he had brought in a specialist who had examined the boy's eyes.

After that he or Minerva had read to the boy and let him summarise what he had heard, harry was remarkably bright, but had hidden it.

With much coaxing and praise the boy had learned that he was allowed to do better, one day he had let slip about disappointing Petunia for getting better grades.

The conversation that Snape had with Harry that night was strict, to the point and rather eye opening for Harry himself.

* * *

><p>Several nights ago<p>

"Child, what I simply cannot comprehend is why your grades are so abysmal, in everything but Defence?" Severus said, looking at the boy's report card with a somewhat puzzled look.

"It's expected I do well in Defence sir," He said, the last part Snape had nearly missed." Because I'm the boy who lived"

"Harry, and what of your other subjects, do you think that we as teachers just want you there to stare at you, we want you to succeed, no matter the class, it is my expectation that you do well in all your classes," He said giving the boy a serious look.

"But sir, I don't want to make anyone look bad," He mumbled.

"Harry this is not about making others look bad, it is about achieving something with your best effort, weather it is expected or not, you really must try harder in your subjects, If I did everything that students expected of me, I would have grown wings and flown off into the night according to some of the students" Said the teacher with a smirk.

Harry laughed till his ribs hurt, began to understand that he had to do things for his own good, it was like knowing that the dishes had to be done before the Dursleys got up, it was sort of an unwritten rule that was expected.

Since that night Harry had put in all his effort to do his best.

With added help with his reading he began to show his true potential.

He grew to almost enjoy the three or four daily visits from professor Snape.

* * *

><p>Today the man came in carrying a bag or a box, he had probably gone to buy some potions ingredients, over the last weeks they had talked in great length over Harry's studies, and his options.<p>

Harry had scrambled around for his glasses not finding them on the table.

Next week he would be resorted under a new name a name which he had to still choose, it was a rather daunting task, having to become someone new.

But a part of the boy accepted it, he didn't have to be the boy who lived, he could just be himself.

A name was the least of his worries at the moment, Severus as he had come to call his potions professor had been giving him opportunities to open up and speak of his life.

But sensing danger and a trap Harry had immediately withdrawn into his shell and refused to talk, so potions master had attempted a different approach and started asking small questions, such as favourite colours.

Simply to put the boy at ease, he had tried to figure out the complex puzzle that was Harry.

Today he had gone to Diagon alley but not just for potions ingredients, he had bought the boy a pair of resizing robes that would fit him automatically, they had cost five times as much as an average fitted set of robes, but Severus had found that the boy was only able to accept minor gifts without a meltdown.

So he had bought Harry a wardrobe for use in the quarters, with all the necessity's for the young man, when Harry had stated that he didn't deserve it.

Severus decided to counter the phrase with, "I will not have my ward dressing like a street urchin," That had kept the boy quiet; he had accepted the clothes in a roundabout way.

The man knew that it would be a very long time until the boy discovered his own worth, he hoped that giving him the essentials and letting the boy see that it was not out of duty that they were given to him but out of care.

He had bought all the necessary school books for the boy for this year, as well as stopped by the oculist to pick up a specially made set of glasses for the boy, it had all cost him nearly a month's salary, but for the boys health it was worth it.

Harry had known that his professor was there, he could see his outline, there was definitely something in his hands, where had his glasses disappeared off to.

"Looking for these Harry" Sev said handing the boy the new glasses, watching the reaction.

"I can see," he said looking around, everything was so bright, no blurriness, no headache, it was perfect.

"Brilliant" he whispered to himself taking in every detail as if seeing the world for the first time, the once dull bricks and stone walls where now complex and interesting, the designs on the archway he had never seen before where leaping out at him.

Even his professor looked different, he could see the finely woven threads of his robes perfectly, and the books on his table.

They were new and smelled like fresh parchment, new books for him, these where the fifth year books. "Sir, are these mine?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes Harry they are indeed yours, do try to brush up on some of the material, I have placed a list of notes on particular potions you will study this year as well as some extra recommended reading, I have contacted the other professors in regard to their schedules for the year, you will also be given time over the next break to re-sit all your exams and if needed attempt a higher grade in some areas. I know you are capable of better child" Said Snape.

Harry's eyes widened at the praise, Snape was expecting him to do better, he was encouraging him to be better.

His small smile became a huge grin, "Thank you sir" He said.

He was not expected to do worse than Dudley now, he was expected to do his best, the Gryffindor pride swelled in him and he felt as if he could move mountains.

Snape nodded in understanding, he had long since realised the boy had barriers, and the inability to see was now corrected, his insecurity was still something to work on but right now he had good news.

"It has come to my attention that you have healed enough to be up on your feet today," Said the man from behind his usual smirk.

Harry's eye lit up.

Minerva and Albus had come into the infirmary along with Poppy, Remus, and Sirius.

They all looked at their strong little boy, who would soon be taking his first steps as a new individual.

"How are you my boy?" Beamed Albus.

Harry looked at the old man and saw him place papers on his table, "Feeling better sir," He said looking at the papers.

With his new glasses he saw the paperwork just needed a name to be chosen for him.

"Hello pup," Said Remus and Sirius, walking over and giving the boy a very gentle hug.

"Hello," He smiled.

"So what shall we call you from now on?" Asked Sirius, lightly ruffling the boys hair.

Minerva gave a small nod to the boy and sat down in a chair, a hidden smile crossed her features, the boy had spoken to he briefly about the name he had contemplated.

It would suit him perfectly.

The boy had so much courage yet there was still a part of him that reminded her of Severus, he would have been good in both houses, and regardless of the sorting hats decision in the coming week he would still be her little lion.

After a conversation with all the occupants of the room, regarding, books, classes, and his new spectacles that Dumbledore suggested he change so that Harry's would match his.

Much laugher and a little bickering later, Harry looked at the papers and picked up the quill with confidence.

NAME: Richard Orion Snape

"Hmm a very strong title indeed my boy," Said the Headmaster, Sirius was in tears.

"You used Orion," He sniffled proudly.

He was glad to know that his suggestion had gone a long way with the boy; he was glad and very honoured.

"As I said young Mr Snape, Richard is a strong name, for a strong man such as you," Said Minerva with a slight sniff, she was proud of her little lion, his future was looking brighter.

"Call me Rick or Ricky professor" he beamed.

He thanked them all, as Madam Pomfrey had finished putting up cushioning charms, "Now then young man, let us get you on your feet," She smiled.

With the help of Severus, Sirius and much fussing from Poppy he was able to leave the bed and lean on the men that cared about him to take a few steps.

Soon he had walked to the infirmary door and back, the strain evident in his face.

He was placed on the bed and left to rest, he still had a few weeks of healing but he was on his feet again, that was already something that they had not expected to happen.

Harry now Richard was steadily dozing off with his group of caring people watching him fondly, the boys friends had sent many owls but none where answered.

Dumbledore had given a message stating that Harry Potter was no longer attending Hogwarts and was in a secure location receiving an apprenticeship with some world renowned Aurors.

His own resignation from the position of Headmaster had the Skeeter in a tizzy, asking if Albus was training Potter himself against perceived threats, or slandering his approach to the schools wellbeing.

All the ammunition that the reporter had used was calmly dismissed by the man with a very warm smile.

* * *

><p>They all parted their separate ways soon after seeing Harry was asleep and well.<p>

Severus had set to work brewing the new batch of potions for the infirmary for the year.

Sirius and Lupin had gone home to headquarters, and Minerva was busily sorting out the paperwork for the new students who would arrive at Hogwarts soon.

Her blood chilled as she read the paper work, of one of the students, and the names of others.

Several of them were in Harry's year, the last one was two years older, and she would have to keep an eye on all of them.

This was going to be a difficult year, pouring herself a glass of Baileys she sat down to work out her classes for the first week.

No matter how few they were, with her new duties as headmaster she would still need to move her entire office.

A slight cringe came to her face, hoping that Albus bloody Dumbledore did not expect her to wear any audacious robes like he wore.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Weasleys Burrow.<p>

"But mum, harry hasn't written in weeks, he hasn't answered at all," Stated the youngest male in the Weasly family.

Hermione interjected "Well maybe Dumbledore is trying to keep him out of harm's way; you saw the statement in the Prophet"

"He's not coming to Hogwarts; where in bloody hell could he be then?" Ronald said with a rather furious expression upon his face.

"Language young man, I'm sure that Dumbledore knows what is best for Harry," Stated Arthur.

"Yeah, probably forgotten all about us, the git, lounging around like Malfoy in an expensive hotel, lousy traitor," Hissed Ron under his breath.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT ABOUT HARRY," Shouted Hermione, she looked like she was about to throw her books at him, repeatedly.

Arthur looked at Ron, the twins appeared out of nowhere, "What's the matter Hermy, what's little Ronnykins said about Harry?" they Chorused.

Molly came into the room, looking at Ron and Arthur, unsure of what had happened.

"Young man, repeat what you just said," Said Arthur in his most serious voice.

Ron's ears went red, as did the rest of his face, all the anger in him seemed to Explode.

"I said the bloody git is probably lounging around in some hotel and has forgotten all about us, why in hell the Golden boy would give a damn about us peasants, Cedric's dead Harry Potter gets all the Glory." He Seethed.

Looking at the shock building in the family's faces, he pushed past Hermione and stormed up the stairs.

"Stupid git, I'm his best friend, and not one bloody scrap of news, if I ever see him I'll hex him to You-know-who," He snarled under his breath as he slammed the door shut.

Molly was absolutely disgusted, she had not raised her child like this, as she took a step towards the stairs Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Molly dear, let him get it out of him system," He said softly.

Hermione looked like she would cry, "I can't believe he's still jealous about the Triwizard Cup," She sniffed.

This wasn't the Ron she had grown up with, she had missed Harry but she never doubted him like Ron just had.

"We have an order meeting tonight," Said Molly, looking at the twins.

"Baby sitting as usual" Chirped the twins, popping away.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

"Goodnight child," Said Severus, as he put the blanket over Harry's still too small form, moving the messy hair from his face.

The harsh man let a small smile cross his features; Harry had fallen asleep half way through reading the new potions book.

He changed his features soon after and headed towards the floo, tonight was an order meeting.

Within moments of entering the fireplace, Severus was at headquarters.

Walking calmly into the room, he saw Dumbledore getting asked by the Weasley elders about Harry.

He had simply dismissed them calmly and directed them towards the table.

Present members for the meeting currently included, Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore and Arthur and Molly Weasley.

As they all took their seats, Dumbledore raised his hand to speak.

"Now some of you are currently unaware of our present situation, I ask that you hold what I have to say in secrecy for Harry's sake." He stated, the twinkle was not in his eyes.

Everyone in the room nodded, including those who were aware of the issue.

"Now Harry is still attending Hogwarts, but under a different name, glamor's and with a resorting," He said.

"Security shouldn't require such drastic measures, surely," Said Arthur.

"Ah I'm afraid right now security is the last priority upon the list, Harry's sanity is the first, Severus do explain," Said the old headmaster with a tone of sadness in his voice.

Sirius and Lupin chose to leave the room, they had witnessed Harry's recovery first hand, they had heard Harry's screams during a nightmare, helped the potions master change the boys bandages, helping him take his first steps as Richard.

Hearing about the past they had been trying to mend for weeks now would have pushed both the men over the edge.

Molly and Arthur looked rather confused, why where to two men leaving the room, was Harry truly in such a bad state.

"Thank you headmaster, we noticed the wards had been breached at the muggle residence Harry had been living in, upon arrival, we found a Dementor within the premises," Said the hook nosed man calmly.

Molly had begun to go pale, she had heard how the Dementors affected Harry, it was simply awful.

"Oh dear, what happened, did they…"Molly said her voice wavering.

Albus held up his hand to let his favourite potions master continue.

"No, when we found the boy, the Dementors were the least of his worries," He said.

He took out a folder with photos and a detailed medical report. Arthur began reading he went from pale to red and back to pale, Molly was shaking.

"Death eaters?" She questioned.

"Worse," Hissed Moody, "His own blasted relatives," growled the Auror.

The report was bad enough, the pictures showed the damage in its truest form.

"No wonder the child ate so little" Molly sobbed.

"Those….Muggles….ought to be given to…"Arthur began, his magic began to unwind and make the room shake, he took a few deep breaths calming himself down.

As a well-known muggle lover, he could not condone the treatment of Harry in any way shape or form; those muggles showed him that even non magic folk had their dark side.

He wanted to hex something, to cry, and most of all, he had a rage swelling in him that wanted to kill the Dursleys.

It was too much he left the room to take a few deep breaths, "Oh my poor child," Sobbed Molly.

When Arthur returned to the room, and began to calm Molly down Severus decided to continue.

"Harry has been recovering for almost 4 weeks now, only yesterday we managed to get the boy on his feet to take a few steps,"

"4 weeks, just to recover," Gasped Moody, "Damn muggles, I've seen Voldemorts prisoners recover in less than one," He snarled.

The whole room looked at him with shock.

Lupin and Sirius stood at the door, "So what are we going to do about these wretched muggles that dared to raise my godson in a fucking cupboard," Snarled Sirius.

Molly stood up, he eyes where blazing, "what did you just say, Harry was raised in a…cupboard," She said her tone was eerily calm.

Albus moved his chair back a few feet, this tone was dangerous when coming from Molly, he had never heard it, and he knew that right now, every person in the room was itching to kill the Dursleys.

Severus nodded, "There is far more, which I shall let him reveal to you personally when he is ready," He said calmly.

His instinct right now was to back out of the room, Molly was beyond the point of murderous, she looked ready to use all the unforgivable on the Dursleys repeatedly.

She looked to the potions master; before she could open her mouth Albus interrupted her.

"And that is a wise decision; Harry has indeed opened up about minor things, such as his living conditions, and we shall give him time to learn to trust us, as he trusts Severus," he said.

A nod was exchanged between Sirius and Albus.

Lupin smiled, "Severus is Harry's guardian now, with a good reason, Harry has begun to trust him, his school work is being monitored, and he isn't being fawned over, as much of a solitary and cold man he is the potions master is exactly what Harry needs right now."

The whole room smiled at the pale man sitting clad in dark robes, it wasn't a insincere smile, it was a thankful and accepting smile.

It unnerved the normally composed man to hear such words from Lupin, and the fact that his nemesis Sirius Black was smiling and approving of the words said in HIS favour, the man could only swallow down a lump that had formed in his throat at the gesture.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I believe its time I go and check on Harry, I will leave you all to decide the fate of his relatives, He said standing up gazing at everyone in the room, before striding over to the floo and disappearing in a green flame.

The headmaster smiled, "he always was a shy one when it came to praise," He said to himself.

Everyone in the room gave a small smile before the tension in the room returned.

"So, what will we do with the Muggles?" Sirius asked with a deranged look on his face.

At that moment, Albus saw a similar look on the faces of each person in the room.

Albus could only smile, he must have lost his mind to go along with this, but for his mistake, this course of action only seemed appropriate.

And so, they began to plot a devious plan to teach the Dursleys a lesson they would probably not be able to forget, or perhaps even live through.

* * *

><p>Bit of a cliff-hanger again, but I think whatever hatches from the mind of caring individuals, pissed of parents, and godfathers who have been in prison, and a werewolf and a half mad Auror should truly be worthy of the record books.<p>

RNR, Thanks.

Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm trying really hard not to make any.

And thank you for the Favourites, and reviews


	6. Chapter 6

The Darkness falls

Authors note: I don't own or share anything in common with JK Rowling the HP series are entirely hers. All characters themes and world that are HP based aren't mine, I'm just renting them.

A beta would be nice, as I make a lot of Grammatical and punctuation errors in my works.

Set in 5th year, non HBP or DH compliant, OOTP storyline basic points used.

Warning: instances of abuse and torture, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SWEARING, if you are sensitive to such topics, or underage, please don't read…

All Other characters are mine.

On with the Story

Chapter 6 Sorry about the long time without an update.

So hopefully it will be a double length Chapter.

* * *

><p>Shadows played on the walls as the embers of a fire began to fade, their glow diminishing gradually.<p>

A lone figure ran down the long hallway, again he had been awoken by the alarms going off.

The potions master was in the room within moments of the sound occurring his robes billowing behind him.

"Ricky, wake up, wake up child, it's alright, your safe now," Said Severus in a tone that he had learned was necessary in these nightly occurrences.

The boy was tossing about and moaning in his sleep, sheets and pillows scattered over the floor and edges of the bed.

Meanwhile within the boy's mind

_A small figure sat on a creaky swing, his feet barely hitting the dirt. The sky around the grey playground was a mixture of what could be described as blood red, the see saw moved up and down with a loud groan._

_For a child of 15 he looked 12 at the most, the all too large rags hung from his body like another set of skin._

_For a moment he looked around, Dudley was nowhere in sight, he sighed with relief. He was about to get up from his seat but he was stopped by a cold raspy voice._

"_Hello Harry," It hissed._

_He stood frozen not daring to look around, it hissed at him again. "Well the young Gryffindor has certainly been chased away; all I see is a Slytherin,"_

"_I'm still me," He said weakly._

_He saw two figures in the distance, a red haired women and a man that looked just like him._

"_What is this thing?" He heard James snarl._

"_Where's my little boy?" echoed Lilly's cry._

"_MUM DAD ITS ME HARRY!" screamed the boy, tears rolling down his face._

"_Get away from me you filthy snake," yelled James, drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry._

_The boy looked up, suddenly a familiar mirror appeared in his dreams, it was shaped just like the mirror of Erised._

_The difference between the two would have been the letters._

_They read "Richard Orion Snape, the snake in the lion's Den,"_

_Harry didn't understand, until he saw his reflection, the rags covering his body where not cloth._

_They were made of skin, human skin, and on his chest he saw a pair of gleaming red eyes._

"_We are more alike than you think," hissed the cruel mouth._

_The child clawed desperately at the clothes to try and remove them, pieces fell away with a high laugh._

_To the boys horror the skin was replaced with scales, long elegant black scales, he saw his body change._

_Closing his eyes to block out the laughter, he realised he had forgotten about James. Opening his eyes, he heard a scream._

"_HARRY! "Screamed Lilly as she fell to the floor dead._

_He looked at the woman, what had happened, he noticed a cot behind her, she had been standing there shielding it._

_He moved over to her, her expression was lifeless, he looked back at the mirror and saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes staring back at him._

_Turning to look into the cot, he was shaking, but a primal instinct urged him on, Potter saw a boy of 5 sitting within it._

"_I'm going to keep you now, Slytherin should be proud of my prize," Said the pale child, his eyes gleaming red._

_Harry barely managed to register the person speaking, "Bind him" came the next hiss._

_He felt ropes and tight bonds begin to move over his body shaking him and squeezing the life from him._

_Turning to face the source of the attack, he saw James smiling madly, "Filthy snake," came his cold voice._

"_Now you are mine," purred Voldemort._

_The sand beneath him gave way, he saw hands claw up out of the sand and a decomposing corpse of Cedric emerged from the hole which seemed to fall to nowhere._

"_Goodbye Harry Potter," Hissed Cedric._

_He was plunged into a world of nothingness, before a green light shot through him._

The boy would normally have awoken by now, Severus was starting to worry.

Suddenly Ricky started screaming and thrashing about in his arms as if the Dark lord himself was throwing hexes at him.

The dungeons bat had to pin the boys arms down because he was frantically clawing at his own throat leaving long raw marks upon the flesh.

"Ricky wake up, please" Severus all but begged, the scratches on his neck had begun to bleed.

Severus' own wrists and hands where not doing any better, he hissed in pain as a fist collided with his nose.

Stars swirled in his vision, the boy wasn't waking up.

He cursed Albus blasted Dumbledore to hell and back sixteen times, pain fogging his vision, blinking back the water gathered in his eyes.

The new arrangements were that he and Harry travelled to Hogwarts via 12 Grimauld Place, where most of the order was stationed.

'To hell be damned with courtesy, it was 2 in the morning,' He snarled to himself.

Picking up the thrashing boy and holding him as best he could with one arm, he knew better than to stun a person with nightmares, it only aggravated the struggle within their mind.

Picking up a handful of floo powder and yelling the password the two where momentarily transported to the Nobel house of Black.

* * *

><p>All was peaceful within the long empty halls, not even a mouse dared to scurry in its ancient halls for fear of death.<p>

Arthur had fallen half asleep on the couch and jumped up as the Floo roared to life.  
>"Get Poppy and Albus here now," Snarled Snape.<p>

Mad eye Moody, Sirius and Remus appeared in the doorway holding their wands.

Moody's usual vigilant gaze falling over the boy, Sirius' hair matted and tangled like devils snare.

Lupin opened his mouth to speak, but at the sight of Harry/ Richard he came rushing over.

Harry was still screaming and kicking out, Severus held him firmly, and the others had pinned the boy down.

Sirius was holding onto the boys arms to minimize the damage he was trying to inflict upon his own throat.

Blood seeped over his hands and he felt a familiar sting over his skin, Harry's nails making contact with his own skin, he winced in pain but held back his reaction.

The room went deathly quiet when they heard him hissing in parseltounge, but his voice did not seem like his own.

Dumbledore came through the floo network wearing pink slippers and a blue and silver nightrobe adorned with stars and moons.

"Albus get your wrinkly arse in here and help him, this isn't just a nightmare," Snarled Snape, through the mouthful of blood he was swallowing down from the break in his nose.

The request was honoured, as soon as Dumbledore came a few steps closer, the speed and strength of the movements seemed to get more desperate, Harry had managed to head-butt Sirius in the face making him let go of his charge rather quickly.

Moody watched for a second before going out of the room and retrieving something, in a clear vial.

He roughly pushed the boys head back and poured the substance down Harry's throat.

The boy stilled, before gasping awake, he looked around and began to sob.

Remus wrapped him up in a blanket and was stroking his hair calming him down.

Dumbledore stalked out of the room, "Alastor keep an eye on him," he said in a distant tone.

Snape stood up, quickly correcting his nose to the best of his healing ability, before stalking after Albus. What in seven hells was going on?

"Explanation, now" Hissed the potions master with as much anger seething through him as he could allow himself to show at the present.

"It's as I feared," the headmaster explained calmly.

The usual twinkle was gone from his eyes, he stared at a point in the wall for what seemed like an eternity.

"what happened, more importantly what in the hell is that potion that you gave him," Snarled Severus.

"It is based on witch-hazel and a few other ingredients, nothing to worry about," Added the normally twinkly eyed man.

"A full list of ingredients now give it to me, he just got off a potions regime that potion could have KILLED HIM," The greasy haired man's voice, was almost trembling with rage.

"It seems Harry and Tom have an interesting connection, to what extent it travels I do not know, but I do know this Severus, you must teach him Occlumency," Albus said with a swish of his bright nightrobes he was gone.

The pale man's eye began to twitch almost painfully in agitation, taking several deep breaths of air, he went into the room which contained Ricky.

"Ha…Ricky, how are you…" His sentence was cut short by Poppy bustling in and almost throwing Lupin out of the way to get to her patient.

"Mm..Sorry," Said Ricky weakly, his face pale and his voice sounded raw.

Moody gave her a parchment and she muttered something about being informed prior to a visit.

"Albus, won't allow him into Hogwarts tonight," Said Moody.

The twitch had almost hit half of Severus' face, he wanted to hex something, how was he supposed to help the boy if the headmaster was playing cat and mouse with the boys fate.

Now he would have to leave Sylvia alone for the night to stay with the boy at Grimauld place, things couldn't get worse.

Until he remembered the picnic and night of camping that he had been forced into by Albus twinkle eyes damn him Dumbledore.

Massaging his temples with a frustrated sigh, he looked up and saw Ricky rasp out "sorry professor"

Severus shook his head in defeat, and found himself a chair for the night, as Lupin transfigured the couch into a bed for their charge.

Snape heard a light voice in the Floo, "Do you want me to get him the kit Dad?" Asked Sylvia.

Her only response was a nod from her father, connection fizzled and the order went about their tasks.

A comfortable silence echoed through the house, and soon after Poppy had left.

* * *

><p>It had been several days since the strict potions master and the boy who was now named Richard Orion Snape had left Hogwarts.<p>

The plan had been put in place to help Harry adapt to his new persona. A fine silver necklace with lasting glamor's had been given to the child to make him safer and more comfortable.

Now the boy could just be himself, not the boy who lived, now he could live a much more normal life away from the grip of the ministry and the hounding of the press

Richard was at Headquarters, he refused to speak to anyone of the dream, every time someone went near him to try to talk he would close up and not talk.

He even flinched at being touched now, he saw everyone worrying, the single thing he was able to do was eat silently and without being told, it was almost an automatic response.

If food was in front of him he would slowly sit there and eat it all, it was torturously slow but at least Snape seemed happy he was eating.

Thoughts where clouding his vision, he didn't want to be here, he knew they cared but something in him felt hollow and dark.

Something in him whispered and told him all the things Vernon had ever said, it told him that he was a monster and a killer.

It had come to the day of the picnic, Harry would be able to see him friends again, he had taken off the glamor necklace.

One last day of acting like the old Harry Potter and keeping the mask on the adults where aware of the problems happening, the students were not.

The students however regardless of how smart or loyal where still not trust worthy enough to keep Harry hidden in the general student body under his new identity.

Severus was glad that the night had gone on without further adventures, but it was unlike the man to distance himself from Ricky and Snape at the same time.

What in merlins name was going on?

To add insult to injury Albus had expected him to train the boy in Occlumency, the boys mind was frail as it was.

Faced with a monumental task ahead of him and his new ward, he sighed heavily and prepared Ricky's clothing for the day out.

He had stepped into the living room and saw Sylvia sitting on the floor reading a book about Hogwarts, Snape smiled.

His daughter and Harry had become good friends, in the past week that he had been in the potions masters care.

"What's up dad? Ricky seems down" She asked, "Today he faces his last day with his old friends, under his old name," Snape said.

The hook nosed man rubbed the bridge of his nose, 'how does the girl always know more than I do?'

"Tell him to cheer up," she said looking at a cord around her wrist with small beads on it, she had given a similar one to Harry.

That way she could keep an eye on him for her father, and she could help him open up. She had several other trinkets around her body.

Severus had dismissed the silly notion that the girl had of giving her friends little bracelets and small bangles she had made herself.

Her father simply left with a long sigh, Syl knew he hated picnics.

Harry had gotten dressed into some of his old clothing to hide his figure from the Weasly clan; he had gained weight but still looked rather sickly.

'just one last day, and you get to see your friends…"he thought in his mind, it trailed off to a painful memory.

Harry was unsure, Sylvia had known him so little, but she had seen the true him. Hermione and Ron had been his friends the longest but he had hidden from them.

His thoughts where interrupted by the familiar figure striding into the room, with a small backpack for Harry.

"Morning professor," said the youth rather lifelessly.

"Come now Potter, Sylvia has instructed me to deliver you a message," He said in his usual tone.

Harry couldn't help but flinch away, of course he and Minerva would be attending the picnic and so would the Weasleys.

It was back to Potter and the snarky git of a professor at each other's throats, the thought of having to do that again even for an act really hurt.

"She said for you to stop acting like I'm going to chop you into ingredients and start acting like you have had some of the wolfs infernal chocolate," Said Snape, with a slight smile tugging at his face.

Severus feared hell would freeze over the day that he no longer explained his words in a sentence as simple as "cheer up"

Potter took a moment to translate that to a simpler form of English, "Thankyou" He smiled.

"Now enough of this tardiness, I expect Minerva is already with those two dunderheads you call friends," Snape commented.

Harry walked over to the floo, "dunderhead's indeed, especially Ron," he laughed. His mouth dropped open in horror at the fact he agreed with the professor.

Brushing those thoughts aside, Harry stepped into the floo and was soon transported into the Weasleys kitchen.

"Hello,"

"There"

"Harry" Said Fred and George in their usual manner.

"Hi Gred, Hi Forge," Harry smiled.

A loud cough interrupted their reunion, and the twins disappeared away leaving student and the potions master alone.

Molly came bustling in, with a smile on her face, Harry's mood brightened considerably.

Most of the dark thoughts in his mind where banished by the scent that came with her, he could smell her famous triple choc fudge brownies.

"Harry dear, my how you've grown, oh come in come in, Severus welcome to our home," she said, taking Harry by the wrist and dragging him into the kitchen.

The boy was attacked by something bushy and almost fuzzy, Hermione had launched herself across the kitchen and into a bone cracking hug.

"Hello to you to Hermy," Said Harry, muffled by her hair.

Severus was reminded of the image of a person surfacing from below water as Harry pulled away from the witches hug with a gasp.

Watching the interaction he noted that Ronald Weasly was sitting at the table scowling.

Harry walked over and sat down, "Hey Ron," He said quietly.

"Hello" was a steely reply.

Severus made a mental note that he would need to send Minerva to retrieve a lost quaffle.

A rather large picnic basket was placed on the table and Molly began to place many plates of Deserts and Sandwiches into the wicker capsule.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they had all reached their destination<p>

The rolling hills around them looked peaceful and serene, the lake was vast and quiet, and in the distance they could see Hogwarts.

Fred and George where tossing a quaffle, Ron was sitting by the lake and staring at it with a scowl on his face.

Ginny helped her mother set up the picnic rug, Minerva transfigured some branches into comfortable seats for the adults and a small table.

The setting was tranquil darkened only by Ron's bad mood. Even Snape and Minerva had settled down to a comfortable chat over the coming year.

Harry had never been on this side of the lake before, Hogwarts was really a majestic sight.

Hermione had walked over and started telling him about how much she had studied and was surprised that he had made a few comments on some of the chapters she had read.

Ron was still giving him the silent treatment.

"What crawled up Ron's robes and died?" asked Harry quietly.

"Don't mind him, he's just feeling bad because you're not going to be at Hogwarts this year. "She explained sparing Harry's feelings.

He nodded and went to try to talk to his friend.

"Hey Ron, I know I'm not going to be at Hogwarts this year, but I will keep in touch," He said softly.

Ron jumped up, glaring at his so called best friend, "Oh yeah just like you did all summer," he snarled.

"I…I'm sorry… I tried…"He said he began to feel really bad for not contacting his friends.

"No you didn't, you won the cup last year, and pissed off to who knows where!" Snapped Ron.

Hermione had noticed the argument and had gone to get Mr's Weasly.

"I can explain" Harry said desperately, regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

"Go on then, tell me why you were gone all summer and didn't tell us your leaving Hogwarts, tell me how you spent the days lying in bed being cared for and being spoiled with gifts like Malfoy." Hissed Ron angrily at Harry "Go on Golden boy,"

Harry went pale, Harry had done just that this summer.

He had been in bed for most of the holidays having people help him move around and walk, and he had received a whole new wardrobe.

"I…I…cant" Said Harry tears streaming down his face, he couldn't talk about the Dursleys.

"I bet you even got to spend time with your godfather" Snarled Ron.

Harry thought for a moment, he had spent a lot of time with Sirius laughing and talking.

His silence was taken as a yes, adding fuel to the fire that was ablaze in Ron's eyes.

"What! aren't Hermione and I good enough to talk to?" The red head said with a condescending tone.

Harrys face was wet with tears; he heard a voice in his head erupt with laughter.

Ron shoved him backwards, and Harry fell onto the ground.

Molly and Arthur came rushing over with Minerva and Severus.

"Ronald, apologise this instant," Hissed Molly.

Harry was on the ground looking at Ron shaking, expecting the redhead to lash out at him again.

"No, he can go jump in the lake, he's ignored us all summer and isn't even sorry for it," said Ron confidently.

Minerva had picked up Harry from the ground, he was pale. Severus looked ready to hex the young Weasley.

"Mr Weasley kindly listen to your mother, and apologise this instant." Said Minerva with a cold commanding tone.

"No," Said Ron storming off away towards his broom, grabbing it and flying off.

"Fred, George go after him please," Said their father.

Hermione along with the Weasleys were trying to calm Harry down, his sobbing was increasing and he flinched at their touch violently.

Severus pulled a calming draught out from his robes and handed it to Minerva, at the moment he wanted nothing more than to pick the boy up and take him to Grimauld place or home.

His young charge was distressed he had only ever had such a parental instinct in regards to his own daughter but right now Harry needed comfort and Severus was helpless.

Harry's mind was reeling, "I'm sorry, is it ok if I go now?" he couldn't take this, he simply couldn't.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, he began to panic.

Severus' head snapped up, Harry had asked for something. He nodded to Minerva.

"Molly I believe that is a good idea," Said Minerva, taking Harry and Severus handed her a port key to Grimauld.

Molly and Arthur nodded Hermione gave Harry a quick hug, before they disappeared away.

An hour later Severus had visited Dumbledore's office, and spoken to him in regards to informing Miss Granger and Mr Weasley of Harry's home life, but leaving out his current living arrangements.

Albus had agreed, and asked for a biscuit that Molly had packed for Harry, he had spoken to the Weasleys about the decision, and was now on his way back to Grimauld.

He rubbed his temples in irritation; a headache had begun to surface.

Soon he was in the living room of his intended destination.

Sirius and Remus where sitting next to harry who had fallen asleep draped across them both rather unceremoniously.

"How is he?" asked Snape.

"He's better, we talked about it, and he said he wanted to tell Ronald about it, but something stopped him, he's scared and ashamed." Said Lupin gently.

Sirius looked stone faced, he was seething that Ron had managed to use him against Harry.

"So are his friends going to be told?" he asked.

"Yes and no, they will be informed only what is necessary," stated the dark man.

He walked over and in a very unusual gesture ruffled the boys hair, "Do put him to bed at a decent hour," he smiled, leaving the pouch of the boys clothing and the extra food Molly had sent with him on the table.

He flooed back home and Sylvia was sitting in front of the fire, "Can I go see him dad?" she asked.

Severus sighed, for a moment he thought to answer no, but then his arm flared. "Fine go, stay there, behave, tell Remus to say I've been called," He said sweeping past her and up to his room.

His robes shifted and changed, and he placed the mask onto his face and disappeared away into the night

* * *

><p>Back at the Weasleys Hermione and Ron were seated on the couch and the twins where happily muttering to each other about spells to hex Ron within the next week for making Harry cry.<p>

"Now then, I believe that some explaining is in order," said Arthur his face looked steely as his eyes swept over Ron.

Ron sat on the couch sulking, it had taken a long time for the twins to catch him, they had been forced to hex him out of the sky, and he was sporting a rather large bruise on his chest and arm.

"What do you know about Harry?" Asked Molly calmly, she was angry at her son but this needed to be a lesson.

"He's funny, quiet, reckless and well just Harry, "Said Hermione.

Molly looked on for a moment, "anything else you know about him?"

"He's our friend, we know everything about him," She said confidently she trusted Harry to be open to them.

"Ron, what were you thinking in your second year, when you took that car to Surrey?" Asked Arthur.

"I don't know, they had bars on his windows and wouldn't let him out "Said Ron.

For a moment he went pale, realising what he had just said.

"Did you know he was raised in a cupboard?" Asked Arthur, seeing Molly's breathing begin to shift.

The twins were no longer smiling, they glared at Ron then they began paying attention to their father.

"Perhaps you don't know everything about your friend," He said, leaving a folder on the table.

He and Molly left the room and let the four of them take in the information.

Hermione looked at the folder, she cautiously picked it up the top of it said "Harry James Potter,"

Opening it, she was face to face with a medical report that dated sometime in the early summer.

The four read the first page, the list of injuries was extensive, the date of recovery spanned well into the holidays.

The twins were pale, "What is this?" They asked.

"A medical report of Harry's summer," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Ron looked like he had been thrown from the astronomy tower. "I'm sorry" He kept muttering.

A piece of paper that looked like a 6 page long book fell out; the twins picked it up and went about reading through the injuries.

"They starved him." Whimpered Fred his bottom lip shaking, he was trying not to cry.

"They hit him," Said George wrapping his arms around his twin in comfort.

The list of injuries and dates seemed daunting and very much unfathomable, and then Hermione placed the folder on Ron's lap quickly running out of the room.

They heard her heave several times before she was violently sick; Ron gingerly lifted the corner of the folder to reveal photos.

The three Weasleys broke down; the single photo of the mess that was Harry's back was enough.

Eventually the waves of near hysterical sobbing broke and all four walked into the kitchen, placing the folder on the table.

The twins had a blazing fire in their eyes, "We want revenge, for our Harry," they said.

Their parents nodded, the twins unique methods would be appreciated once the plot against the Dursleys was finalised.

Ron walked over to his parents hugging them, "I'm sorry, can I go apologise?" he asked.

Hermione was still crying silently in the corner, Arthur extended his arm out and she rushed over and hugged the man.

"Maybe another time Ron," Said Arthur Dryly.

"Harry's going to be difficult to contact for a long time," Molly whispered.

"This is why he left Hogwarts, "Said Hermione bitterly.

* * *

><p>Harry had awoken a soft noise from near him made him jump. The strange dream he had was eerie, Death eaters and Voldemort.<p>

Syl sat by his bed reading a book.

"Hi bro, how you feel? Dads out at the moment," She said looking at him.

He shrugged; he wasn't sure what he was feeling, lonely, with Sylvia he could be himself he could show his feelings.

Here he was just Ricky, nothing else, with a deep sigh at her squinted eyes that she only used when she was trying to get an answer out of him.

"I had to be Harry, Ron blamed me for everything, seeing my Godfather, and being in bed, getting things, I'm not supposed to be treated well, I'm just a freak. "He admitted.

Little did he realise that their conversation was heard by Remus who was standing guard outside the door.

"Ricky, you're my brother, even if its temporary, your still family, Dad cares about you, your god father cares about you, what's wrong with people caring?" She asked.

"Everything, I'm not worth it, I'm not worth anything." He said blankly.

"Tell me what all this is about, you will feel better," She said sitting on his bed and wrapping him up in a hug.

Ricky thought about what she had said, she had always known when he was feeling bad, he had opened up about Ron to Remus and Sirius but Sylvia was different.

"Dursleys, nightmares, Ron, next year, it's about everything, I can't take it." He hissed out painfully.

Admitting that was the hardest thing he had done, it felt like he couldn't be strong any more, he realised he couldn't do all this alone.

Blinking away tears he felt a headache coming on, he rubbed his temples for a moment and Syl's arms hugged tighter.

For the first time in a long time he let himself cry, his eyes burned his chest felt hollow and no matter how hard he tried to supress the tears more kept flowing.

"Easy there bro, its ok, let it all out, you have me, dad, Remus and Sirius and you will have your friends, people care about you whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us." She stated confidently.

Her words made the boy in her arms laugh a little through a sob, he heard the door open.

Sirius and Remus walked in joining the two on the bed, wrapping Ricky up in strong arms.

Many minutes later, he was asleep again, all of them exchanged glances. "This was long overdue" Muttered Remus.

The others merely nodded in agreement, the candle light flickering around the room softly.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know its not double length, and thankyou to all who have reviewed and have stuck with my bad writing. As for the beta position, I will get back to my reviewer about that and hope that they are still available for the post.<p>

Next chapter will be the death eater meeting, and letters, as well as Richards first trip under his new identity to Hogwarts, where the new students will await.

RNR, Thanks.

Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm trying really hard not to make any.

And thank you for the Favourites, and reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

The Darkness falls

Authors note: I don't own or share anything in common with JK Rowling the HP series are entirely hers. All characters themes and world that are HP based aren't mine, I'm just renting them.

A beta would be nice, as I make a lot of Grammatical and punctuation errors in my works.

Set in 5th year, non HBP or DH compliant, OOTP storyline basic points used.

Warning: instances of abuse and torture, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SWEARING, if you are sensitive to such topics, or underage, please don't read…

All Other characters are mine.

On with the Story

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>The dark corridor stretched out before him, its vast walls echoing hidden secrets.<p>

A single door stood between him and his goal, so close he could taste it.

His coils shifted and shimmered in the pale light, he smelled danger, and so he hid.

Ricky awoke with a jump; he was a snake again in his dreams.

What could it mean? He had slept for only 12 minutes, seeing the deep lines of worry marring Sirius' face at his panting breaths.

Something was wrong, his head was still hurting, more importantly it was his scar, it began to tingle more than normal.

Sylvia watched as her brother rubbed his forehead, he looked pale, was the scar affecting him.

She grew worried about her father, he had gone to the meeting, walking out of the room quickly she checked the bracelet on her arm, it had a yellow glow within the crystal.

Checking the ring on her left hand the bead was clear, her necklace was clear, the dangling charm from her belt was clear.

However the last two charms were not, the small pebble like crystal was opaque indicating worry, and the orb that she kept with her was a swirling mass of red and black.

This was bad; she had to get in touch with her friends.

Holding onto each charm but the final one she sent a spark of magic through each.

"Remus I have to go get a few things ready for when my father gets home," she said, Remus merely replied with a nod.

With that her slim figure disappeared down the stairs and into the floo, appearing back at Spinners end, she raced to her room.

There she saw the object she required, a plastic red rose, gripping the stem she muttered "Safety in numbers"

The world swirled around her, and soon she found herself in an old house, much older than spinners end.

The cobwebs hung like veils overhead, the floor creaked and groaned with every step. She entered the living room, several different shaped chairs stood in the room.

She approached the low black chair that stood next to the crystal table, the door opened and several figures walked in.

The first was Alexander; he sat in the chair nearest hers, an old deep green and moth eaten chair adorned with buttons. He nodded to her softly, taking off the crystal from his neck and placing it on the crystal table.

The second to be seated was Cassandra; the girl with curly black hair took a seat in a chair with a high back and the carving "Always pure" in French. She looked tired and almost older than her actual age of 15, she removed the ring from her finger placing it upon the table along.

The third came who sat to the left of Cassandra was Gary, his chair was made of a wicker like material, it was spacious and rather resembled a circle as it had no back, he removed the charm from his belt and placed it on the table, giving Sylvia a smile, and looking at Cassandra with a grin.

The final guest entered and sat upon an old deckchair that had been left out in the rain, but its frail design was more than enough to support the small boy named James. Drawing the opaque pebble from his pocket he placed it on the table.

The last chair in the room stood empty, its large velvet grandeur seemed to dwarf the other chairs, yet the deep slashes in the wooden parts of the chair and the burns gave it a dark feeling.

As they sat there in the firelight none spoke, soon the table glowed a deep blue colour, and they retrieved their items.

"What's happened Syl?" asked Alexander casually finally breaking the silence.

She gave him a small smile, "Meeting, dads there," She answered grimly.

They all turned to the single empty chair, worry marring their faces.

James was biting his lip and staring at the wall, "Ray's there to, he was forced to attend," Said the mouse like boy bitterly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

They all shuddered, "Hope he's ok," muttered Cassandra.

"He will be, he's our Alpha, he's strong, he's Ray," Said Gary confidently.

Syl placed the orb on the table, "He isn't doing too well, and he's been slipping for a long time now,"

They stared at the glowing red and black orb, "Let's hope he's strong enough," Said James.

* * *

><p>Severus arrived at the meeting, he was met with a high cruel voice, he saw 6 figures standing before the Dark lord.<p>

"So good of you to join us, Severus," Hissed the pale snake like being.

The potions master knelt down in a low bow, "My lord," He said respectfully keeping his head down until he was dismissed by a wave to arise.

"As you all know, a new year is upon us, and Hogwarts will no longer be ruled by Dumbledore," Hissed Voldemort.

Several of the death eaters nodded, "The news of Harry potter reached me through none of you, why is that?" He continued his voice silky and venomous.

He circled the group like a predator searching for weakness, it reminded Severus very much of a Dementor.

Lucius was the first to speak, "My lord, the ministry received no such word until the prophet was published," He said confidently at first before his voice failed him and he supressed a cough.

Voldemort stopped before the blonde, staring at him for a moment, before a quick flick of his wand sent Lucius to his knees gasping in pain.

A barely audible Crucio had escaped the madman's lips and the spell was weaving into the mind and body of the elder Malfoy.

Severus took this opportunity to speak, raising his mental shields and going over each memory that had been carefully prepared for this occasion.

"I was only told of the headmasters plans minutes before the interview with the Prophet was my Lord, the head master simply stated that the boy would be training with him and several Aurors," Said the spy.

He had played his role well, but Voldemorts anger had not eased, he released Lucius from his torment, and brought his wand up to Snape's neck. "Then why did you not see fit to inform me?" He hissed out slowly.

"The prophet was published before I had a chance to, my Lord," He said as the man stared him down.

He saw the dark lords upper lip begin to curl into a sneer, "Bellatrix, Greyback, Wormtail and Severus, I believe that this year our children will attend Hogwarts," His expression turned into a mask of demented and psychotic form.

The four death eaters bowed slightly in acknowledgement, "Along with the son of the late Barty Crouch Master," Added Wormtail.

"Indeed," Hissed the serpent under his breath.

"I would like you all to meet one among our ranks who shall bring the downfall to Hogwarts, and the ministry," Voldemort stated, his eyes gleaming madly in the dim light.

A figure stepped forwards, and knelt before their leader who lifted of the hood concealing his face.

A boy of 17 was revealed, his harsh grey eyes shining with a light that could only be described as supernatural, long black elegant hair cascading down his shoulders, his face thin and chiselled.

The single feature of the boy that was unsightly was a deep ragged scar on his right cheek that extended from his eye down to his chin, the scar seemed to have been inflicted long ago.

After a moment of staring from the death eaters, the boy brushed his hair over his face to cover the blemish on his skin.

Severus breathed lightly this was the boy his daughter had spoken so much about, out of their company he was feared the most, and apparently for good reason that she had not spoken of.

"This is, Raven," Stated the tyrant. That was all that needed to be said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Severus stumbled into his living room, he had to contact Dumbledore, and after the initial meeting a raid on a wizard home had taken place, led by Raven.<p>

Never had he seen anything similar.

He replayed the memory over in his mind trying to understand how to protect Harry from this new evil.

_They had apperated outside a small country cottage, the 17 year old had ordered them to blow down the door, and something strange shimmered in the boys eyes._

_The normal grey seemed almost black, the air around them seemed icy and unpleasant; Bella and Lucius had joined their raiding party._

_After the initial blast several spells had been exchanged, after which there was a stalemate, Raven was nowhere to be seen, until a loud gasp was heard._

"_Let her go," whispered the father, who Snape knew to be Leichhardt Smith._

_Upon inspection of the room, Severus saw the 17 year old holding a 4 year old girl against him, with a knife pressed against her throat, in the firelight his nails looked long and claw like._

_The wife and husband had been quickly stunned by Bella in that moment, the fear in their faces evident._

_The boy smiled, his teeth sharp and hellish, like something from a sordid nightmare, his robes seemed to look frayed and almost alive. _

"_Let's go Severus we have the prisoners," Snapped Bellatrix._

_His eyes were pinned on the child, what would happen to the girl, she was shaking and crying, he watched Raven lower his knife and kneel down next to her._

_She had not seen the twisted smile that formed with those jagged teeth glinting, the boy whispered something to the child she nodded and ran upstairs._

"_You did your part, now leave before the ministry gets word of this," He hissed, he had spoken earlier, perhaps the potions masters mind was playing tricks on him, it sounded deeper and with a growl behind it._

_They left silently._

The man was roused from his thoughts as he heard Sylvia come in, she carried the usual potions kit he always had prepared for after a meeting.

"I'm fine child, just shaken is all," He replied, his voice trembling, something about the Dark lords son didn't seem right, he reeked of dark magic and pain.

Syl nodded, "How's Ray?"

"How do you know he was there?" He asked with a tone of suspicion, she was too well informed of her friend's whereabouts.

"I always know Dad, please tell me he looked…ok," she said, there was something pleading in her eyes.

"He attended a raid, do ask him if the child he was left with is unharmed," He said, this night had taken much out of him, he felt as though something in the room had drained his energy.

He proceeded to unceremoniously fall into an arm chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She nodded, "Can I go check on him? Ricky's doing ok, he got glimpses of the meeting, but nothing he could make sense of," she informed him.

Sylvia was dismissed with a wave, his head had begun to ache, despite having to see Dumbledore, he took a moment to collect his thoughts.

In less than a day he would be teaching again, he would be teaching his daughter, and her friends. That included the Dark lord's son.

* * *

><p>Birds chirped and the sun was shining brightly, children where happily making their way to Hogwarts express.<p>

Severus ' morning had begun with a rather large cup of double strength Columbian coffee with milk, the two children in his care where driving him up the wall, as he applied the final glamor's to Ricky.

They had set off half an hour early so that Sylvia could find her friends and share a compartment and introduce them to Ricky.

They had gotten onto the platform, and Sylvia had given her father a long hug, Ricky seemed preoccupied with a letter he had received that morning from Ronald Weasly.

It appeared that the boy had apologised and finally all was well between the two, at least now the boy had one less thing to worry about.

Ricky approached Severus shyly and said "See you at school, I heard the potions professor favours Slytherins"

Severus gave him sneer, "Indeed Mr Snape, now do head off before he deducts points for being late," The smile behind Severus' eyes made Ricky beam with happiness.

It was the first time he had seen that smile on the boy's face in a long time, it reminded him so much of Lilly.

He watched the duo board the train, and waited until the whistle blew signalling its departure.

An hour into the trip, the two new comers had met their friends in a single compartment.

Sylvia was lounging across Alexanders lap happily eating a chocolate frog, Cassandra and Gary where curled up next to each other discussing the curriculum.

James and Ricky were playing a game of exploding snap and laughing over a box of Bertie Bots.

"So Zander, what house do you think we will be in?" Asked Sylvia with a grin.

"My dearest Syl, I as an esteemed member of this group highly believe you shall be in Ravenclaw for there is little you do not know about all of us," he said in a tone that sounded much too stuck up and far to Shakespearian to be anything but mocking.

"Oh quiet you," she smiled stuffing a wriggling frog into his mouth.

Gary smirked a little at the tone, "Well Alex, I do hope they have a house for your tone, oh wait it's called being a Malfoy,"

The compartment roared with laughter, Ricky had given up on the game of cards, and had nearly fallen from his chair, James however had not been so lucky.

The cards had fallen onto the ground, as had James, with a resounding snap be jumped up and looked at the seat of his trousers.

The back appeared to have split, this was the final straw, the groups laughter echoed through the train so loudly that it happened to disturb a certain blonde.

The final member of the group had made his way into the compartment, "Hey Ray," They all chorused.

The pale boy looked at them, his grey eyes seemed tired and glad to see familiar faces.

"This is Ricky, he's staying with me and dad for a while," Smiled Syl sweetly.

Ray gave them both a soft smile and nodded, "Pleased to meet you, he extended his hand and him and Ricky exchanged a firm handshake.

"Scoot over Grey, I'm going to take a nap," Ray stated gently shoving Gary aside.

"Ok, Mr bossy boots," laughed Gary, his blonde hair did seem to have an almost moonlight silver sheen to it.

The lanky boy sat down before stretching out behind Gary and Cassandra, he was much taller than all of the occupants of the compartment, yet he had managed to fit in the small space rather well.

"So you're in the same year as this tribe?" Asked Ray in a rather calm and tired tone, yawning loudly afterwards.

Ricky noticed that the boys teeth where pearly white and straight, rather perfect compared to James who's teeth where crooked and mouse like.

"yeah, I am," Replied Ricky watching the boy, Syl had told him to be careful, the 17 year old could turn rather nasty if provoked, so they had decided to keep Ricky on his good side.

"I heard a rumour that the git Malfoy will be in our year, and in Slytherin, "Spat James with an annoyed tone.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, even Ray's face seemed to change at the name and Ricky saw a familiar sneer cross the young man's face, one that made him shudder.

The compartment door swung open, "Oh and what's wrong with me being here half-blood?" said the blonde in his aristocratic tone of supremacy that dripped with arrogance.

"Your face that's what," Remarked Gary, with a matter of fact voice laced with laughter.

"How dare you, if my father were here he'd have you on a leash faster than you could say full moon," Malfoy spat out, drawing his wand.

Gary froze and held back a growl, Sylvia went to stand up and slap some sense into Draco but before she could react a dark form had Malfoy pinned to the wall.

"Watch your tongue brat," Hissed Ray, his eyes flashing menacingly.

"Who are you to order me around?" snarled Malfoy, he was afraid but he didn't know who this older boy was, he could be a Hufflepuff for all he knew.

Ray leaned in and whispered in the boys ear, "The heir of Slytherin,"

He dropped the boy and shut the door, leaving the blonde looking extremely pale.

"Way to go Ray!" Said Gary giving his friend a high five, the entire group settled down after very much laughter.

Before they knew it the train had pulled into Hogwarts station, and they were soon approaching a new beginning.

Minerva sat at the head of the table, this year Albus Dumbledore would not give the speech at the opening feast, and Severus Snape had been given the honour of leading the students to be sorted.

He watched the boats carrying the first years across the lake, and the carriages coming towards the majestic castle.

Once all the students had come into the entrance he looked at the first years with his usual glare, making a few squeak, and some others take a step back.

"First years follow me, you 7 shall be escorted in by Professor Umbridge, "Snape said in his usual silky tone.

Something in Ricky shuddered, he didn't like this, the air around him seemed to grow rather cold, much like it had when Ray had swept past and pinned Malfoy.

That had been brilliant, but now something in him was telling the boy to run, he wasn't sure what, but he resisted the urge despite his instincts.

As Snape led the firsty's away, they heard a sound they would soon learn to hate with a passion.

"hem hem" coughed a lady dressed in outrageously pink clothing.

* * *

><p>RNR, Thanks.<p>

Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm trying really hard not to make any.

And thank you for the Favourites, and reviews


End file.
